Se puede olvidar el primer amor?
by Nariko2
Summary: AGREGADA NOTA DE LA AUTORA Fic terminado. Oliver Wood tiene 21 años y es uno de los más famosos jugadores de quidditch que hay. Es guapo, tiene dinero y se dedica a lo k más le gusta... pero le falta algo
1. El reencuentro

1 Capítulo 1.- El reencuentro  
  
Katie dejó el periódico sobre la mesa. Otra vez hablaba de él.... Miró el titular otra vez  
  
"WOOD HACE GANAR LA COPA AL PUDDLEMERE UNITED"  
  
Sonrió, se había echo muy famoso... Se levantó para coger el abrigo.  
  
¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Alicia  
  
Voy al Callejón Diagon, necesito algunas cosas. No hace falta que me esperéis para comer.  
  
Pues voy a tener que comer sola, porque Angelina ha salido con Fred.  
  
Puedes llamar a George – dijo Katie con una sonrisa  
  
Alicia se sonrojó  
  
Si... Puede que le llame  
  
Bueno, me voy  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Bueno... Tengo la sangre de murciélago, el jugo de rosas... Si, lo tengo todo  
  
De pronto Katie vio mucha gente delante de la tienda de quidditch. Se acercó a curiosear. La gente chillaba y se empujaba entre si para entrar  
  
"¿Será que han sacado un nuevo modelo de Nimbus?" – pensó la chica  
  
Se acercó más, pues aún adoraba el quidditch.  
  
¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó a una chica  
  
Es Wood!!! Está aquí!!! Por lo que se ve, entró a comprarse un set de mantenimiento para su escoba!!!  
  
De pronto salió de entre la multitud; tal y como ella lo recordaba: alto y corpulento, con el cabello castaño corto y guapo... como siempre... Pero en sus ojos se veía que estaba bastante harto, y que quería marcharse de allí.  
  
Se adelantó un poco y giró una esquina. Era un culo de saco oscuro, pero serviría. Cuando Wood pasó por allí, perseguido de cerca por miles de chicas, Katie lo agarró del brazo y lo estiró hasta donde estaba ella.  
  
Oliver se la quedó mirando  
  
Hola Oliver. ¿No me reconoces?  
  
Oh! Claro que si! Eres Katie... Katie Bell ¿verdad?  
  
Si. Hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.  
  
Des de que me fui de Howgarts... A ver... 4 años!!!  
  
Exacto... Bueno, veo que las cosas te han ido muy bien; eres uno de los jugadores más famosos que hay...  
  
Oliver dejó de sonreír  
  
¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella  
  
Pues que yo tenía muy claro que quería dedicarme al quidditch profesional... pero si hubiera sabido en que me metía... me lo hubiera pensado dos veces  
  
¿Es que no te gusta la fama?  
  
La odio... A veces pienso que me gustaría estar en Howgarts, de nuevo con mi equipo de Gryffindor. ¿Éramos el mejor equipo que ha habido nunca en Howgarts, ¿verdad?  
  
Con diferencia.  
  
¿Sabes algo de los demás?  
  
Bueno, yo comparto piso con Angelina y Alicia. Angelina está saliendo con Fred, y Alicia... bueno está a punto de salir con George... Ella dice que no, pero están al caer. Y Harry, bueno, me parece que él está con Ginny.  
  
¿Y tu?  
  
¿Yo qué?  
  
¿Con quien estás?  
  
Oh... Yo... la verdad es que con nadie  
  
Yo tampoco... Porque ahora no sabría si la chica me quiere por quien soy en realidad, o sólo por mi fama. Bueno, ¿y que te dedicas?  
  
A la crianza de criaturas mágicas  
  
Está bien... Me acuerdo que era la clase que se te daba mejor. A parte del quidditch claro.  
  
Los dos se miraron sonriendo por un rato sin decir nada. Oliver pensaba que Katie había cambiado mucho... Nunca se había dado cuenta de que tuviese los ojos tan verdes. Y se había dejado crecer el pelo rizado hasta media espalda.  
  
¿Tienes algo que hacer, ahora? – preguntó él al fin  
  
Pues no. Pensaba irme a casa, pero puede que Alicia esté con George, y no quiero molestar  
  
¿Quieres venir a comer conmigo?  
  
¿Me invitas? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa  
  
Por supuesto – contestó él sonriendo también – y espero que digas que si.... Si no te importa salir mañana en el periódico como mi supuesta novia  
  
No me importa... Y acepto.  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Es aquí – dijo Katie  
  
Era oscuro, y ella y Oliver acababan de llegar delante del piso que la chica compartía con Alicia y Angelina. Habían pasado todo el día juntos  
  
Bueno, pues al fin te dejo tranquila – dijo él  
  
No seas tonto.... Si no me has molestado. Al contrario, me ha gustado mucho volverte a ver  
  
Y a mi...  
  
Katie puso la mano en la puerta  
  
Te mandaré alguna lechuza – le dijo él al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla  
  
Luego se giró y se fue calle abajo.  
  
Katie se quedó allí parada, con una mano en la mejilla y sonriendo. Luego abrió la puerta y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso.  
  
Katie! – exclamó Angelina – Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti! ¿Dónde estabas?  
  
Por ahí... – dijo Katie aun sonriendo  
  
Ui, ui... Esa cara... ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Alicia  
  
No adivinaríais nunca con quien he estado todo el día....  
  
Nos rendimos... Dínoslo!!!  
  
Con Oliver Wood!!!  
  
Alicia y Angelina la miraron sorprendidas  
  
¿Nuestro Oliver Wood? El capitán del quipo?  
  
Si, el mismo  
  
¿El que te gustó tantísimo tiempo en Howgarts? – preguntó Angelina  
  
Si... – dijo Katie sonrojada  
  
¿Y que habéis echo?  
  
Hablar  
  
¿Hablar? ¿Nada más? – preguntó Alicia  
  
Si... ¿y tu con George?  
  
No cambies de tema  
  
Es que no hay nada más que hablar  
  
¿Has pasado el día con Oliver Wood, tu primer amor, que ahora es famoso y guapo y dices que no hay más que hablar? – dijo Angelina  
  
Claro que no... Y ahora me voy a dormir  
  
Alicia y Angelina la siguieron con la vista hasta que desapareció en su habitación  
  
¿Son alucinaciones mías o aun sigue loca por él? – preguntó Alicia a su amiga  
  
Aún sigue loca por él – confirmó Angelina  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-:: 


	2. Día de nieve

1 Capítulo 2.- Día de nieve  
  
ANGELINA - ¿Seguro que no queréis venir? Nos lo pasaremos bien jugando con la nieve.  
  
ALICIA - No insistas. Ve con Fred y diviértete. Nosotras nos quedaremos aquí  
  
El timbre sonó. Al poco rato Fred y George entraron en el comedor de las chicas.  
  
GEORGE - He venido a ver si me quieres venirte conmigo, Alicia  
  
ALICIA - Es que... Katie se va a quedar sola  
  
KATIE - No seas boba... Yo tengo mi trabajo que hacer... Anda, id a jugar con la nieve vosotros.  
  
FRED - Puedes venir. No nieva todos los días aquí  
  
KATIE - No, mejor me quedo. No me gusta demasiado el frío. Y ahora marchaos si no queréis que os eche yo (sonriendo)  
  
FRED - La próxima vez vendrás  
  
KATIE - Anda si! Adiós!  
  
Katie cerró la puerta. Y apoyó un hombro en ella  
  
KATIE - Bueno de nuevo sola... Venga! Vamos a trabajar Katie!  
  
Se instaló en su pequeño escritorio, al lado de la ventana. Se quedó mirando a través de ella con las manos debajo del mentón.... Aparentemente absorta en los pequeños copos de nieve, pero en realidad su mente estaba muy activa...  
  
"Había dicho que me mandaría una lechuza... Ya no se debe acordar de mi... Ya han pasado 10 días... Para él sólo fue un día más.... "  
  
Entonces se percató que una lechuza grisácea picoteaba el cristal. Katie abrió la ventana, y cogió la carta que llevaba atada en una pata :  
  
"Querida Katie:  
  
Soy Oliver. Perdona si no te he dicho nada en estos días. Quería hacerlo, pero el tiempo se me va volando... Tantas practicas y tantas tonterías...  
  
Ha nevado!!!! No puedo evitarlo, me encanta la nieve!!! ¿Habría alguna posibilidad que salieses de tu casa para encontrarnos y volvernos niños juntos, jugando con la nieve? Ya sé que odias el frío, pero si te abrigas bien... Por favor... (Oliver pone cara de niño bueno).  
  
Paso a buscarte a las 8. O sea que aunque no quieras me presentaré allí.  
  
Hasta ahora.  
  
Oliver W.."  
  
Katie no pudo evitar sonreír... Claro que por él aguantaría el frío!!! El echo de que él recordase el detalle que ella odiaba el frío le alegró enormemente. Miró el reloj.  
  
KATIE - Oh! Las 7.45!!!  
  
Se levantó deprisa. Y se fue a cambiar.  
  
Justo cuando el timbre sonó, salía arreglada del baño. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Oliver.  
  
OLIVER - Hola!  
  
KATIE - Hola! Pensaba que ya no te acordabas de mí... Pero pasa!  
  
OLIVER - Claro que me acordaba de ti; es que no me quedaba tiempo para nada (al tiempo que entraba en el comedor) – Bonito piso  
  
KATIE - Gracias. ¿Y hoy no tienes nada que hacer?  
  
OLIVER - No (examinando una placa que había encontrado encima de una estantería) La practica se ha suspendido por la nieve... Anda! Mira que tenemos aquí! "Premio a la señorita Katie Bell por haber sido la más distinguida en las pruebas de crianza de criaturas mágicas" Vaya! Tu tampoco has perdido el tiempo!  
  
KATIE - Anda, deja eso!(sonriendo) - ¿Has venido sólo a curiosear?  
  
OLIVER - Bueno... En parte si, pero también he venido a buscarte para que me acompañes. Y te he traído un regalo  
  
Oliver le lanzó un paquete.  
  
KATIE - ¿Qué es?  
  
OLIVER - Ábrelo y lo sabrás  
  
Katie encontró que era una bonita bufanda, echa de una lana muy suave, de color blanco  
  
KATIE - Es muy bonita. Gracias  
  
OLIVER - Era por si ponías de excusa el frío para no venir conmigo  
  
KATIE - No te pensaba poner ninguna excusa  
  
OLIVER - Mejor. Anda vamos!  
  
Oliver le colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello y luego se marcharon  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
KATIE – Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no tocaba nieve  
  
De pronto una bola de nieve le llegó en plena mejilla; y luego al mirar a Oliver vio que se estaba riendo.  
  
Ella tomó nieve, haciendo una bola con la nieve  
  
KATIE – Eh! Wood!  
  
Se la lanzó tan rápido que el chico no pudo reaccionar y le dio de lleno en la cara  
  
KATIE - ¿Y esos reflejos de guardián? Me estás decepcionando...  
  
OLIVER – No tendrías que haber echo esto... (amenazante)  
  
KATIE - ¿No? ¿Y si lo vuelvo a hacer que me harás?  
  
OLIVER – Yo de ti no lo intentari...  
  
Bum! Otra bola de nieve directa a la cara no le dejó acabar de hablar  
  
OLIVER – Te lo advertí (sacando su varita)  
  
KATIE – Ei... ¿Qué vas a hacer con la varita?  
  
OLIVER – Wingardium Leviosa!  
  
Una gran cantidad de nieve se elevó y se situó justo encima de la chica  
  
KATIE – No te atrevas a soltar esta nieve...  
  
Oliver bajó los brazos de golpe, y la nieve también bajó de golpe sobre Katie, que quedó mojada y helada...  
  
OLIVER – Oh! Lo siento... Creo que bajé demasiado deprisa los brazos... Nunca llegué a dominar bien este...... El profesor Flitwick siempre se desesperaba conmigo  
  
Katie, entretanto había sacado su varita, y imitando lo que había echo él, hizo lo mismo. Al instante se desató una furiosa batalla de nieve, haciendo uso de los hechizos que conocían...  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Katie observó maravillada la casa de Oliver  
  
KATIE – Pero si es una mansión!  
  
OLIVER – Si, es por todo eso de la imagen publica y las tonterías estas... Adelante  
  
Los dos estaban helados hasta los huesos, y totalmente mojados; como la casa de Oliver no estaba lejos, él invitó a Katie para que se pusiera algo de ropa seca  
  
KATIE – Menudo salón!!! Ai! Si también hay un hogar!!! Siempre me tuve ganas de tener uno en casa!!!  
  
Oliver lanzó un hechizo al hogar, que al instante se puso a arder.  
  
OLIVER – Ahora te traigo algo de ropa, pero tendrá que ser mía. No te importará ir vestida de chico, ¿verdad?  
  
KATIE – Si es la ropa del famosísimo Oliver Wood, ¿cómo quieres que me importe? (dijo sonriendo)  
  
Al poco rato, él volvió a entrar en el salón, ya cambiado. Vestido todo de negro.  
  
"Que guapo está...."  
  
OLIVER – Aquí tienes. (alargándole una camiseta y unos pantalones) La primera puerta de ese pasillo es el lavabo.  
  
Cuando Katie se hubo vestido, observó que le venia todo muy grande, pero no le importaba. Salió hacia el salón donde estaba Oliver  
  
OLIVER – Veo que te va un poquitín grande... (riendo)  
  
KATIE – Bah! Si creo que mañana voy a ir así al trabajo.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio observándose unos minutos  
  
KATIE – Bueno, creo que me iré. Otra vez me marché sin decirles nada a Alicia y a Angelina  
  
OLIVER - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
  
KATIE – No hace falta  
  
OLIVER – El sábado tengo partido, ¿vendrás a verme?  
  
KATIE - ¿Quieres que te venga a ver?  
  
OLIVER – Seguro que me traes suerte  
  
KATIE – Bueno... Si me regalas la entrada!!!  
  
OLIVER – Te mandaré por lechuza la mejor entrada. Te buscaré un sitio en primera fila.  
  
KATIE – De acuerdo, pero que esta lechuza no tarde tanto como la primera.  
  
OLIVER – Antes de mañana por la noche la tendrás  
  
KATIE – Hombre... Si mañana ya somos viernes...  
  
OLIVER – Pero me tienes que contestar la carta  
  
KATIE – De acuerdo. Cuando tenga la entrada te mando una lechuza  
  
OLIVER – Hasta mañana pues  
  
KATIE – Hasta mañana  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
ALICIA – Otra vez ni rastro de Katie  
  
ANGELINA – Bueno... Yo no me preocuparía demasiado, mira  
  
Le tendió a su amiga la carta de Oliver  
  
ALICIA – Es de Wood!  
  
ANGELINA – La encontré sobre el escritorio de Katie. Han quedado  
  
Las dos chicas se miraron, y luego sonrieron  
  
ALICIA – Ya era hora de que Katie encontrara a alguien que la hiciera feliz. Últimamente con todos los que ha salido le han roto el corazón  
  
ANGELINA – Puede que él también lo haga...  
  
ALICIA – No... Wood no es de estos... Al menos no lo era...  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-:: 


	3. Decisiones

1 CapÃ­tulo 3 .- Decisiones  
  
Oliver llegÃ³ puntual a su entrenamiento de quidditch la maÃ±ana siguiente, que resultÃ³ ser bastante frÃ­a aunque ya no nevaba y el sol que brillaba en el cielo hacia que la nieve blanca resplandeciera.  
  
La mayorÃ­a de sus compaÃ±eros de equipo estaban ya allÃ­. Jack, uno de los golpeadores se acercÃ³ a Ã©l  
  
JACK â€" El entrenador quiere hablar contigo  
  
OLIVER - Â¿Sobre quÃ©?  
  
JACK â€" No sÃ©, pero no parecÃ­a enfadado o sea que serÃ¡ algo bueno  
  
OLIVER â€" Pues voy a ver...  
  
El entrenador estaba aun en los vestuarios.  
  
ENTRENADOR â€" Wood! Justo el chico que andaba buscando  
  
OLIVER - Â¿Hay algÃºn problema entrenador?  
  
ENTRENADOR - Â¿Problema? Oh no! Ninguno en absoluto! SÃ³lo que me han pedido que estÃ©s de guardiÃ¡n titular en la selecciÃ³n inglesa  
  
OLIVER - Â¿Yo? Â¿En la SelecciÃ³n Inglesa?  
  
ENTRENADOR â€" Si! JugarÃ¡s en el Mundial de Quidditch. Y por eso te irÃ¡s en el Crucero  
  
OLIVER - Â¿Crucero? Â¿QuÃ© crucero?  
  
ENTRENADOR â€" El mÃ¡s lujoso y caro de todo el mundo mÃ¡gico. Tienes que ir con acompaÃ±ante. Â¿Quieres que te busque a alguien?  
  
OLIVER â€" No harÃ¡ falta  
  
ENTRENADOR - Â¿Ya tienes a alguien?Â¿  
  
OLIVER â€" Bueno, al menos sÃ© con quien me gustarÃ­a ir... Â¿CuÃ¡ntos dÃ­as serÃ­an?  
  
ENTRENADOR â€" Cuatro dÃ­as con sus noches, y la Ãºltima noche una fiesta de etiqueta.  
  
OLIVER - Â¿Me lo puedo pensar?  
  
ENTRENADOR â€" Claro! Pero no te lo pienses demasiado o encontrarÃ¡n a otro guardiÃ¡n  
  
OLIVER â€" EstÃ¡ bien, ya le dirÃ© algo  
  
ENTRENADOR â€" Y ahora al campo Wood! Vamos a entrenar!  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
KATIE â€" Buenos dÃ­as chicas!  
  
ALICIA â€" Buenos dÃ­as a ti tambiÃ©n  
  
ANGELINA â€" Parece que has desayunado felicidad hoy  
  
KATIE â€" De ninguna manera!... Aun no he desayunado! Y voy a hacerlo ahora mismo  
  
Katie se dirigiÃ³ a la cocina. Al poco rato volviÃ³ a salir con el abrigo y su bufanda  
  
ALICIA - Â¿DÃ³nde vas ahora?  
  
KATIE â€" A trabajar. Porque vosotras tengÃ¡is fiesta no quiere decir que todo el mundo tambiÃ©n. Ah! Y si llega una lechuza para mi no abrÃ¡is para nada el sobre Â¿eh?  
  
ANGELINA - Â¿Por quien nos has tomado?  
  
Katie abriÃ³ la puerta y se fue.  
  
ANGELINA â€" No le has contado lo tuyo con George  
  
ALICIA â€" Es que....  
  
ANGELINA â€" Es nuestra amiga. Yo os contÃ© a vosotras cuando empecÃ© a salir con Fred. Ahora yo se que sales con George y ella no, por lo que se lo tendrÃ¡s que contar cuando llegue  
  
ALICIA â€" De acuerdo. Cuando vuelva se lo cuento...  
  
ANGELINA â€" Por cierto... Â¿Te has fijado en su bufanda?  
  
ALICIA â€" Si. TambiÃ©n hay cosas que ella no nos cuenta  
  
ANGELINA â€" Cuando vuelva la tendremos que someter a un interrogatorio  
  
En ese momento sonÃ³ el timbre  
  
ALICIA â€" Ya voy yo  
  
La chica se sorprendiÃ³ de encontrarlo precisamente a Ã©l en la puerta  
  
ALICIA â€" Wood!  
  
OLIVER â€" Cuanto tiempo, Â¿verdad Alicia?  
  
Angelina apareciÃ³ al instante  
  
ANGELINA â€" Ei! Â¿QuÃ© haces tu aquÃ­?  
  
OLIVER â€" Bonita forma de dar la bienvenida, Angelina. Â¿EstÃ¡ Katie en casa?  
  
ALICIA â€" No, ha salido hace muy poco rato hacia el trabajo. No os debÃ©is haber cruzado por muy poco.  
  
OLIVER â€" Vaya... Â¿Y me podÃ©is decir donde trabaja?  
  
ANGELINA â€" Claro! FaltarÃ­a mÃ¡s!  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
JULIE â€" Katie...  
  
KATIE â€" Dime  
  
JULIE â€" Hay un chico que pregunta por ti... Y puede que sean alucinaciones mÃ­as, pero se parece enormemente a ese jugador de quidditch tan guapo... Wood  
  
KATIE â€" Oh! Dile que venga, Yo no puedo dejar esto  
  
Al poco rato, Oliver llegÃ³ allÃ­ donde Katie trabajaba  
  
OLIVER â€" Hola  
  
KATIE â€" Hola! Â¿QuÃ© haces aquÃ­?  
  
OLIVER â€" Bueno, necesitaba hablar contigo....  
  
KATIE â€" Claro, espera que termine con estos unicornios....  
  
Oliver observÃ³ en silencio como Katie curaba la pata de un unicornio, sentado en un banco que habÃ­a allÃ­. Luego ella se incorporÃ³ y se sentÃ³ al lado del chico Oliver comprobÃ³ como le favorecÃ­a la bata blanca que llevaba y el pelo rizado recogido.  
  
KATIE â€" Bueno, te escucho.  
  
OLIVER â€" La verdad es que me han pedido que sea guardiÃ¡n titular de la selecciÃ³n inglesa en el mundial de quidditch  
  
KATIE â€" Esto es fantÃ¡stico!  
  
OLIVER - Â¿Tu crees?  
  
La chica observÃ³ que Ã©l no sonreÃ­a.  
  
KATIE - Â¿CuÃ¡l es el problema?  
  
OLIVER â€" Pues si ahora estoy asÃ­... jugando por un equipo normal y corriente... En cuanto entre en la selecciÃ³n... temo que las cosas se me vayan de las manos y no pueda controlarlo... No sÃ© si me entiendes...  
  
KATIE - Â¿Tienes miedo a la fama?  
  
OLIVER â€" No es miedo... Es algo diferente....  
  
KATIE â€" Pero... es una gran oportunidad para ti como jugador....  
  
OLIVER â€" Lo sÃ©, pero...  
  
KATIE - Â¿Pero quÃ©? No desaproveches esta oportunidad. Luego te arrepentirÃ¡s  
  
OLIVER â€" Tienes razÃ³n. Gracias por ayudarme a decidirme por lo mejor  
  
KATIE â€" Ha sido un placer (sonriendo)  
  
OLIVER â€" Otra cosa....Â¿HabrÃ­a alguna posibilidad de que te dieran cuatro dÃ­as de fiesta en el trabajo?  
  
KATIE â€" Se lo tendrÃ­a que pedir a mi jefe, pero no creo que haya ningÃºn problema. Â¿Por quÃ©?  
  
OLIVER - Â¿Te gustarÃ­a venirte conmigo al crucero que nos pagan a los de la selecciÃ³n?  
  
KATIE - Â¿Quieres que venga contigo?  
  
OLIVER â€" Claro. Necesito acompaÃ±ante  
  
KATIE â€" Me lo pienso y maÃ±ana te digo algo  
  
OLIVER â€" De acuerdo  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Cuando Katie abriÃ³ la puerta de su piso, se encontrÃ³ con Alicia y Angelina que la esperaban  
  
ANGELINA â€" Tenemos que hablar  
  
KATIE - Â¿Sobre quÃ©?  
  
ALICIA â€" Sobre Oliver  
  
KATIE - Â¿QuÃ© pasa con Ã©l?  
  
ANGELINA â€" Eso es lo que nos tienes que contar tu  
  
KATIE â€" Somos amigos.  
  
ALICIA - Â¿Solo?  
  
KATIE â€" Si, pero....  
  
ANGELINA - Â¿Pero quÃ©?  
  
KATIE â€" Me ha pedido que me vaya cuatro dÃ­as de crucero con Ã©l. Â¿QuÃ© le digo?  
  
ALICIA â€" Dile que si boba!  
  
KATIE - Â¿A vosotras no os molesta?  
  
ANGELINA â€" Como quieres que nos moleste. Nosotras ya tenemos las dos novio  
  
KATIE - Â¿CÃ³mo que las dos?  
  
ALICIA â€" Bueno... Yo y George... vaya...  
  
KATIE â€" Al fin! Me alegro mucho por ti Alicia!  
  
Angelina cogiÃ³ el abrigo  
  
KATIE - Â¿DÃ³nde vas?  
  
ANGELINA â€" Tengo que hacer una cosa. En seguida vuelvo  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Oliver iba a entrar a su casa  
  
ANGELINA â€" Espera un momento!  
  
OLIVER â€" Angelina! Â¿QuÃ© haces aquÃ­?  
  
ANGELINA â€" SÃ³lo te quiero advertir una cosa. A Katie le han roto muchas veces el corazÃ³n, y no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar, o sea que trÃ¡tala bien, Â¿ok?  
  
Oliver sonriÃ³  
  
OLIVER â€" Claro  
  
ANGELINA â€" Si la haces llorar ni que sea una sola vez te las tendrÃ¡s que ver conmigo  
  
OLIVER â€" Lo tendrÃ© en cuenta  
  
ANGELINA â€" MÃ¡s te vale.... 


	4. Crucero junto a Oliver

1 Capítulo 4 .- Crucero junto a Oliver  
  
ALICIA - ¿Tienes ya el bikini?  
  
KATIE – Si, ya lo puse en la maleta  
  
ANGELINA – Te presto mi pareo... Total no creo que aquí me haga mucha falta  
  
En ese momento por la ventana de la habitación de Katie se podía ver cómo llovía a cántaros  
  
KATIE – Parece increíble que a donde vamos haga calor...  
  
ALICIA – Nada es imposible en el mundo mágico  
  
KATIE – Bueno, me voy que si no llegaré tarde  
  
Las chicas abrazaron a Katie.  
  
ANGELINA – Mándanos alguna lechuza  
  
KATIE – Claro que si!  
  
ALICIA – Y recuerda, queremos saber cuando el primer beso  
  
Katie se sonrojó  
  
KATIE – Alicia! No digas estas cosas!  
  
ALICIA – Pero si es verdad!  
  
ANGELINA – Bueno, mientras nos lo cuentes... O sea, una carta con todos los detalles, ¿está claro?  
  
KATIE – Si....  
  
ANGELINA – Y ahora lárgate!  
  
Después de volverse a despedir, Katie cerró la puerta tras de si.  
  
ALICIA – No la había visto nunca tan emocionada....  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Katie admiraba con la boca abierta el crucero en el que iba a viajar. Oliver estaba a su lado sosteniendo el paraguas con el que se cubrían los dos.  
  
KATIE – Vaya! Cualquiera diría que es grande igual que el Titanic!  
  
OLIVER – Dicen que es el más lujoso de todo el mundo mágico  
  
KATIE – Eso seguro...  
  
Poco tiempo después embarcaron, y un grumo les condujo hasta su camarote. Ya habían cenado y hacía bastante mal tiempo por lo que decidieron retirarse. Los dos quedaron muy sonrojados al comprobar que en el amplio camarote sólo había una cama doble.  
  
KATIE – Bueno... podemos echar a suertes quien duerme en la cama...  
  
OLIVER – Pero no seas tonta... Es lo suficientemente grande para los dos  
  
KATIE – No. Uno dormirá en la cama y el otro en el sofá  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Katie volvió a cambiar de postura por milésima vez. Había adoptado cualquier posición imaginable sobre aquel sofá, y todas habían sido una tortura. Si se apoyaba sobre el respaldo, le dolía el cuello. Si se quedaba plana, las piernas se le salían del borde rígido y se le acababa cortando la circulación sanguínea hasta los pies. Si se hacía un ovillo, se le entumecía la cadera y empezaban a darle calambres en las piernas. Con cada movimiento, el edredón se deslizaba y alguna parte del cuerpo se quedaba expuesta a la fría humedad de la noche. Comprobó con acritud que eran casi las dos de la mañana, gracias al reloj de péndulo que había en el pasillo de los camarotes y tocaba una molesta melodía a cada cuarto de hora.  
  
Fuera, un búho se empeñaba en seguir ululando. Dentro, una respiración rítmica y suave salía constante de Oliver, que dormía a pierna suelta entre las suaves sábanas de la cama. Katie sintió ganas de echarse encima de él y despertarlo. ¿Cómo era capaz de estar allí, tumbado a todo lo ancho, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo cuando ella estaba pasando tan mala noche? Se sentó en el sofá mirando con rabia en dirección a la cama. Había luna llena y las cortinas no estaban echadas, así que pudo ver a la perfección la cabeza de Oliver, plácidamente dormido sobre un sedoso túmulo de almohadas; el bulto enorme de su musculoso cuerpo ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera allí y ella ahí?  
  
Se desplomó sobre su lecho de dolor. No había sido más que culpa suya. Oliver había insistido en que la cama era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, pero ella se había negado en rotundo. Y después de todo, había sido idea suya echar a suertes quién dormiría en la cama y quién en el sofá lanzando una moneda en el aire, para concluir la discusión; y había perdido. Pero si Oliver hubiera sido un verdadero caballero hubiera expresado su protesta; un verdadero caballero habría sido capaz de dormir en el suelo antes que privar a una dama del reparo del sueño. Pero claro, Oliver no era un caballero, en ese momento le pareció una bestia durmiente, despiadada, egoísta y sin entrañas.  
  
El búho seguía ululando....  
  
Acabó tirando al suelo el edredón y se puso en pie. Ya no aguantaba más. Si seguía así, al día siguiente estaría destrozada. Se acercó precipitadamente a la cama y miró a Oliver con el ceño fruncido. En aquel momento, él estaba tendido boca arriba justo en medio del colchón  
  
KATIE – Oliver... (susurrando)  
  
Ni se inmutó  
  
Katie dudó. Estaba cansada y tenía frío. Se recordó a sí misma que hasta los más completos extraños se abrazaban para darse calor cuando se perdían en medio de los Alpes nevados. ¿Acaso iba a ser tan grave si ella le robaba una pequeña esquinita de la cama, sólo por unas horas? Oliver ni se iba a enterar siempre que ella se despertara antes y volviera deprisa al sofá. Era una solución práctica. Rozó tímidamente el hombro del pijama de Oliver y lo empujó. Él, obediente, se dio la vuelta y le dejó un agradable espacio vacío para ella. No dudó más.  
  
Ohhh.... ¡Aquello era la gloria! Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y estiró las piernas con sumo placer. Las sábanas mantenían el calor del cuerpo de Oliver y con un ligero olor a hombre, dulce y reconfortante como el de pan recién hecho. Se le estaban empezando a relajar por fin los entumecidos músculos, cuando Oliver hizo de repente un ruido extraño, se dio la vuelta y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Ella frunció el ceño. Probablemente, aquello debía ser una reacción automática suya siempre que tenía cerca un cuerpo femenino, pues no había duda que estaba dormido. Ella le retiró el brazo y lo depositó sobre las mantas. A los pocos segundos, musitó algo entre sueños y se lo volvió a poner sobre la cintura. Ella se lo volvió a quitar. Él lo volvió a poner. Katie se rindió. Estaba a gusto, dormida y calentita. Realmente, se sentía..... de maravilla. Se acurrucó un poco más. Después profirió un lánguido bostezo. No debía olvidarse de una cosa: despertarse pronto. No habría ningún problema.  
  
Podía oír la respiración tranquila de Oliver. La cabeza de él estaba más o menos a medio metro de ella. ¿En que estaría soñando?, se preguntó. Volvió a bostezar. Cerró los ojos definitivamente y se quedó dormida.  
  
Oliver se despertó con una tremenda sensación de bienestar. Sentía todos los músculos relajados y una exquisita ligereza en todos los miembros. Durante un rato, se mantuvo acurrucado bajo las mantas, dejando vagar la conciencia, incapaz siquiera de realizar el menor esfuerzo muscular para abrir los párpados.  
  
Progresivamente, fue recomponiendo pistas para saber dónde estaba: no se oía ruido de tráfico ni sirenas ni temblores subterráneos ni rugidos mecánicos, sólo el agradable trino de los pájaros y el sonido del mar. Podía oler la aroma salada del océano. Una luz dorada le rozaba los bordes de los ojos aún cerrados, con la promesa de una mañana soleada. Abrió la boca en un prolongado y reconfortante bostezo. No tenia que levantarse para ir a entrenar, estaba lejos de casa y lejos de todo! Sintió una complaciente sonrisa en los labios según fue abriendo los ojos, giró la cabeza sobre la almohada para mirar a su alrededor y estuvo a punto de morirse del susto. Había alguien en la cama: una mujer con el pelo rizado y de color negro que le resultaba intensamente familiar.  
  
¿Qué hacia Katie allí? Miró hacia el sofá. En el suelo, el edredón con el que Katie se había tapado la noche anterior estaba hecho un ovillo.  
  
Oliver se incorporó en la cama y se rascó la cabeza insistentemente intentando recordar cuando había sido que Katie había ido allí. La observó. Con que placidez dormía. Las dos medias lunas de sus pestañas permanecían totalmente inmóviles, tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos y exhalaba un suave flujo de aliento. Estaba tumbada de lado, con una mejilla hundida en la almohada y la otra ligeramente sonrojada y relajada.  
  
Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan tranquila y desprevenida  
  
Decidió irse a duchar y luego decidir si la despertaba o no.  
  
Cuando salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura y el pijama echado sobre el hombro y entró en la habitación se encontró con Katie tumbada, apoyada sobre un montón de almohadas blancas, totalmente despierta y mirándolo fijamente. Tenía una soñadora sonrisa en la cara.  
  
KATIE - Buenos días, Tarzán. ¿Has dormido bien?  
  
OLIVER - Maravillosamente, aunque me he sorprendido al encontrarte ahí  
  
KATIE - No te importa ¿verdad? Estaba terriblemente incomoda en el sofá. Pensé que no te enterarías  
  
OLIVER - No pasa nada. Ya te dije anoche que cabíamos los dos  
  
KATIE - Por cierto, roncas  
  
Oliver se quedó con el ceño fruncido  
  
OLIVER - ¿Esta es tu manera de darme las gracias por haberte dejado dormir en la cama?  
  
KATIE Me siento estupendamente  
  
La chica se puso de pie sobre el colchón y empezó a dar brincos  
  
OLIVER - Por lo menos, yo no hablo en  
  
KATIE - ¿Qué? (dejó de saltar) ¿Es que yo hablo? (se le frunció el ceño) Te lo acabas de inventar  
  
Oliver se encogió de hombros  
  
OLIVER - Si no quieres saber lo que has dicho, no te lo digo  
  
KATIE - Yo nunca he hablado en sueños  
  
OLIVER - Es una cosa peculiar  
  
KATIE - ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
OLIVER - No sé si debo decírtelo  
  
KATIE - Venga, suelta ya  
  
OLIVER - Pídemelo "por favor"  
  
Katie dio una patada en el colchón  
  
KATIE - ¡Dímelo!  
  
OLIVER - Está bien  
  
Oliver juntó las manos en actitud femenina, pestañeó repetidas veces y, con la voz más fina que sabía poner, imitando a la de una chica, comenzó:  
  
OLIVER - Oh, Oliver ¡Que guapo eres! Eres un genio.  
  
De repente se le vino encima una almohada. La cogió y respondió lanzándola de nuevo. Ella se la volvió a tirar. Al momento, se desencadenó una furiosa batalla de almohadas. Oliver tenía mejor puntería, pero Katie conseguía esquivarlas escondiéndose detrás de las columnas de la cama. Como tenía que salir para recuperar las almohadas, en cada intervalo Oliver aprovechaba para lanzarle una directa, con la que la hacía perder el equilibrio.  
  
Cuando todo acabó, por todo el suelo había plumas blancas, restos de la batalla que acababan de mantener.  
  
Los dos se miraron con expresión de tregua  
  
OLIVER - ¿Vamos a desayunar? 


	5. Una velada especial....

Capítulo 5 .- Una velada especial...  
  
Katie estaba tomando el sol en cubierta. Después de desayunar Oliver le dijo que tenía que ir a hablar con el encargado de la selección o algo por el estilo.  
  
Se detuvo en la barandilla, apoyando los brazos en ella, y miró como el sol se reflejaba en el mar mientras la brisa le revolvía el pelo.  
  
KATIE – "Es increíble como ha cambiado el tiempo en un día"  
  
La chica notaba una felicidad en su interior que no podía explicar. ¿Era el echo de estar de vacaciones? No... Era el echo de estar con Oliver... Y no porque fuera famoso y rico... La verdad es que no veía nada de eso en él. Lo veía como el chico que había conocido en Howgarts... El chico del que se había enamorado... Era bastante pronto para decirlo, pero creía estar enamorándose de él otra vez.... Pero eso no la molestaba... Al contrario, se alegraba que fuera precisamente él...  
  
De pronto alguien le tapó los ojos: "¿Quien soy?" oyó. La chica sonrió  
  
KATIE – No sé.... Espera. Ya sé!!! Eres Angelina, ¿a que si?  
  
Las manos se quitaron de delante de su vista, y Katie pudo ver a Oliver con los brazos en jarras.  
  
OLIVER - ¿Con que Angelina, eh?  
  
Katie se rió  
  
KATIE – Tienes su misma voz.... ¿Te has hecho mirar eso por un médico?  
  
OLIVER – Bueno, la verdad pensaba hacerlo...  
  
Él le siguió la broma  
  
KATIE – Bueno, ¿ya has hablado con quien tenias que hablar?  
  
OLIVER – Si. Y por cierto, esta noche hay una pequeña cena. No de etiqueta como la que habrá la última noche, pero si que se tiene que ir elegante. ¿Me puedo fiar que no me harás quedar mal?  
  
KATIE – Creo que no tienes alternativa  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta.  
  
Katie sujetó el peine en la mano  
  
KATIE - ¿Si?  
  
OLIVER - Soy yo (al tiempo que abría la puerta) - ¿Estás lista? –( Entró en el camarote y se detuvo al instante al ver cómo iba vestida y lanzó un silbido) Pero que guapa!  
  
Katie llevaba un vestido negro largo hasta los pies de finas tiras, y se había recogido el pelo, aunque algunos rizos rebeldes se le escapaban  
  
KATIE – Gracias (sonriendo)  
  
Comprobó que Oliver iba vestido con unos inmaculados pantalones blancos, una camisa de lino de color azul y unos zapatos negros. En la mano llevaba su chaqueta negra Tenía el pelo recién lavado, y por eso le brillaba bajo la luz de la habitación. Podía afirmarse que tenía el aspecto de Mister América  
  
KATIE - ¿Esto es lo suficientemente elegante para no hacerte quedar mal?  
  
OLIVER – Bueno... Creo que falta algo....  
  
KATIE – Pues te aseguro que dentro de este vestido no cabe nada más  
  
OLIVER – Quizá aquí dentro haya algo.  
  
El chico le alargó un estuche negro, y luego lo abrió delante de la chica. Dentro habían unos pendientes largos, de piedrecitas brillantes, y un collar a juego.  
  
KATIE – Oliver! Son preciosos!!!  
  
OLIVER – Son para agradecerte que me acompañaras... Con otra persona no hubiera sido lo mismo  
  
KATIE – Pero no debiste hacerlo! Deben de haberte costado mucho...  
  
OLIVER - ¿Eso quiere decir que no te gustan?  
  
KATIE – ¿Estás loco? Me encantan!  
  
OLIVER – Así pues te los pones y no hablemos más.  
  
Oliver le colocó el collar, abrochándoselo con cuidado detrás del cuello, mientras ella se ponía los pendientes.  
  
OLIVER – Y ahora vamos a cenar.  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartados del resto de la gente...  
  
KATIE – Parece increíble que a donde vamos haga buen tiempo. Aunque ya empieza a mejorar en comparación de cuando salimos  
  
OLIVER – Luego te hartarás de sol  
  
KATIE – (riendo) Seguro que no! Me encanta el sol y la playa!  
  
OLIVER - ¿De veras?  
  
KATIE – Claro! Pero es lógico: si no me gusta el frío está claro que me gusta el verano  
  
Oliver se echó a reír  
  
KATIE - ¿Y tu qué?  
  
OLIVER - ¿Qué de que?  
  
KATIE - ¿Qué prefieres, el verano o el invierno?  
  
OLIVER – El verano también. Aunque esta vez ha habido una excepción  
  
KATIE - ¿A que te refieres?  
  
OLIVER – Durante el invierno te volví a encontrar, y eso hace que en este momento prefiera el invierno a cualquier de las otras estaciones.  
  
Katie se sonrojó al oír esto, pero aun así sonrió.  
  
Así hablaron mucho rato, hasta que la música empezó a sonar y mucha gente salió a bailar  
  
OLIVER – Que dices, ¿bailamos?  
  
KATIE – No se me da muy bien, te lo advierto  
  
OLIVER – A mi tampoco. Pero es igual  
  
Así salieron a bailar. Oliver la estrechó entre sus brazos. Katie se dejó llevar relajada y le puso las manos en la cintura. El cuerpo de Oliver resultaba sólido, confortable y familiar. Sintió el aliento de él rozándole el cuello mientras le cantaba en voz baja la letra de la canción. "Quédate a mi lado..." Katie puso la mejilla sobre su hombro y con los ojos medio cerrados miró desde allí el bullicio de cuerpos bailando y los juegos de las luces.  
  
El baile se alargó hasta muy entrada la noche, y Katie y Oliver se fueron hacia fuera para regresar a su habitación. Al salir, notaron la fría brisa del mar, y Oliver viendo que Katie sólo llevaba las finas tiras sobre sus hombros se quitó su chaqueta y la depositó con cuidado sobre los hombros de la muchacha  
  
KATIE – Gracias  
  
La chica levantó la vista hacia Oliver, y vio como el chico se le acercaba sonriendo y luego la besó. Katie sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo; cerró los ojos y de inmediato los abrió.  
  
OLIVER - Katie... (susurrando)  
  
KATIE - Oliver....  
  
Katie, rodeada aún por los brazos de él, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le devolvió el beso.  
  
Notaba junto a ella la tranquilizadora presencia de Oliver.  
  
El chico se separó un momento  
  
OLIVER - ¿Hoy también echaremos a suertes quien duerme en la cama?  
  
KATIE – Que bobo eres  
  
Y sonrió mientras él volvía a besarla. 


	6. Cambio de planes

1 CapÃ­tulo 6 .- Cambio de planes  
  
Katie abriÃ³ lentamente los ojos esa maÃ±ana. Se fue a incorporar, pero un brazo de Oliver le rodeaba la cintura y como no tenÃ­a ganas de despertarlo aÃºn se volviÃ³ a tumbar. Aun asÃ­ Ã©l despertÃ³ con el movimiento de la chica.  
  
OLIVER â€" Ei... (con una sonrisa somnolienta en los labios)  
  
Se acercÃ³ a Katie y la besÃ³ para darle los buenos dÃ­as  
  
KATIE - Â¿CÃ³mo te encuentras?  
  
OLIVER â€" Ahora de maravilla, pero creo que tendrÃ­amos que hablar  
  
KATIE - Â¿Sobre lo de anoche?  
  
OLIVER â€" En parte, pero principalmente sobre nosotros. Yo no sÃ© que es lo que sientes por mÃ­, pero te dirÃ© que me ha pasado la cosa mÃ¡s rara de toda mi vida... Nunca me habÃ­a fijado en ti... Quiero decir... No conocimos mucho tiempo atrÃ¡s en Howgarts, y estuvimos mucho tiempo en el equipo juntos... Pero ese dÃ­a, en el CallejÃ³n Diagon... PareciÃ³ que me habÃ­an quitado una venda de los ojos... AllÃ­ estabas tu... Preciosa, simpÃ¡tica, agradable....  
  
KATIE - Â¿A dÃ³nde quieres llegar con esto?  
  
OLIVER - A decirte que me he enamorado... Y a preguntarte si tu sientes lo mismo...  
  
KATIE - Â¿No estÃ¡ lo bastante claro?  
  
OLIVER â€" Yo necesito oÃ­rlo de tu labios...  
  
KATIE â€" Te quiero Oliver... Como nunca he querido a nadie...  
  
OLIVER - Â¿Pero estÃ¡s segura de que no es por mi fama ni por mi dinero?  
  
KATIE â€" Estoy segura de que no, porque me enamorÃ© de ti la primera vez que te vi en Howgarts, y desde entonces siempre te he querido  
  
Los dos se abrazaron tiernamente. Oliver se separÃ³ un poco  
  
OLIVER - Â¿Y si esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte?  
  
KATIE â€" Pues da igual. Al menos lo habremos intentado. Pero estoy segura de que saldrÃ¡ bien  
  
OLIVER â€" Escucha... Â¿Para cuantos dÃ­as has pedido vacaciones?  
  
KATIE â€" PedÃ­ la semana entera.  
  
OLIVER â€" Siete dÃ­as entonces.... Venga! Haz las maletas que nos vamos!  
  
KATIE â€" Pero... Â¿a dÃ³nde?  
  
OLIVER â€" Ya lo verÃ¡s... A un sitio donde podamos estar los dos solos y sin nadie que nos moleste.  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
AsÃ­ cuando el barco atrancÃ³ esa tarde, Oliver y Katie bajaron sin que nadie los viera. Luego cogieron una pequeÃ±a lancha.  
  
KATIE - Â¿De quien es la lancha?  
  
OLIVER - Â¿De quien va a ser? MÃ­a!  
  
KATIE â€" Vaya... Pues en verdad es muy bonita... Â¿Pero me dirÃ¡s ya a donde vamos?  
  
OLIVER â€" No hasta que estemos allÃ­  
  
KATIE â€" Cuanto misterio!  
  
Pero pronto vio donde iban. Una preciosa y enorme casa que daba al mar, rodeada de Ã¡rboles y jardines  
  
KATIE - Â¿Y esto?  
  
OLIVER â€" Es mi casa de verano... Bueno se supone... Porque nunca vengo aquÃ­. Es como mi casa de la playa...  
  
Katie empezÃ³ a recorrer como loca toda la casa... HabÃ­a de todo : gimnasio, sauna, jacuzzi, una especie de campo de quidditch mÃ¡s pequeÃ±o, un salÃ³n gigantesco, un baÃ±o con una baÃ±era donde prÃ¡cticamente se podÃ­a nadar, una piscina enorme.... Y luego todo alrededor, un camino que Oliver habÃ­a echo construir, bordeando el mar, por donde mientras caminabas ibas viendo el mar y oyendo su murmullo, y tambiÃ©n habÃ­a una playa privada.  
  
KATIE - Â¿Y dices que nunca vienes aquÃ­? Â¿CÃ³mo es posible?  
  
OLIVER â€" Porque venir aquÃ­ solo no tiene gracia.  
  
Katie lo mirÃ³ y sonriÃ³  
  
KATIE â€" Gracias por traerme aquÃ­.... Pero te advierto que me estÃ¡s mal acostumbrando. AcabarÃ¡s convirtiÃ©ndome en una niÃ±ita consentida.  
  
Oliver se echÃ³ a reÃ­r, se acercÃ³ a la chica y la abrazÃ³  
  
OLIVER â€" AÃºn asÃ­ me seguirÃ­as gustando... (le susurrÃ³)  
  
La chica cerrÃ³ los ojos y sonriÃ³ mientras se fundÃ­a en el cÃ¡lido abrazo de Oliver. Era eso lo que querÃ­a... Lo que habÃ­a estado tanto tiempo buscando.  
  
De alguna manera le hacia rabia. Tanto tiempo buscando a alguien. Y con lo fÃ¡cil que era!  
  
OLIVER â€" Y ahora venga! Basta de hacer el vago!  
  
KATIE â€" Hoy no te puedes estar quieto, Â¿verdad?  
  
OLIVER â€" Cuando estoy feliz no puedo estarme quieto...  
  
KATIE â€" Bueno... Â¿QuÃ© quieres hacer ahora?  
  
OLIVER â€" Comprobar si aun te acuerdas de jugar al quidditch.  
  
Se trasladaron al pequeÃ±o campo que habÃ­a en los jardines de la casa. Oliver se colocÃ³ con su escoba delante de los aros, y Katie delante de Ã©l sosteniendo la quaffle  
  
OLIVER â€" Venga! Intenta marcar puntos con el mejor guardiÃ¡n de Inglaterra!  
  
KATIE - Â¿Y esa modestia? Que creÃ­do!  
  
OLIVER â€" Esto no es ser creÃ­do, es ser realista..  
  
Katie lo mirÃ³ desafiante  
  
KATIE â€" Pues me apuesto lo que quieras que marco  
  
OLIVER - Â¿Recuerdas que pasÃ³ la Ãºltima vez que me desafiaste?  
  
KATIE â€" Bueno, aquÃ­ no hay nieve...  
  
OLIVER â€" No hay nieve... Pero hay agua...  
  
KATIE â€" EstÃ¡ bien, si no consigo marcar, te dejo que me tires a la piscina vestida, y si marco te tiro yo  
  
OLIVER â€" Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte...  
  
Katie observÃ³ los aros, apretÃ³ firmemente la quaffle entre sus manos, tomÃ³ carrerilla y... lanzÃ³ tan fuerte como pudo  
  
Cuando volviÃ³ a mirar, Oliver miraba con cara de asombro la pelota que estaba en el suelo  
  
KATIE . Si! Lo hice! Pues puede que me plantee presentarme a algÃºn equipo... Bueno, creo que tenemos una apuesta que cumplir...  
  
OLIVER â€" EstÃ¡ bien! Me has ganado!  
  
Descendieron los dos hasta el suelo, y se fueron al borde de la piscina. Oliver se quedÃ³ de pie justo en el borde. Katie le colocÃ³ las manos en la espalda, pero luego las quitÃ³  
  
KATIE â€" Me das pena... DejÃ©moslo  
  
Oliver se girÃ³ sonriente, y luego, cuando no se lo esperaba, Katie lo empujÃ³, y cayÃ³ a la piscina de espaldas.  
  
Katie se arrodillo mientras Oliver salÃ­a a la superficie escupiendo agua. La chica le alargÃ³ la mano para ayudarle a subir, pero entonces Ã©l tirÃ³ fuerte de ella y los dos estuvieron en remojo....  
  
Cuando Katie dejÃ³ de toser y se recuperÃ³ de toda el agua que habÃ­a tragado, vio que Oliver se estaba riendo de lo lindo.  
  
KATIE â€" Deja ya de reÃ­rte! (le salpicÃ³ con un poco de agua que lanzÃ³ con la mano)  
  
OLIVER â€" Ahora estamos empatados... Â¿Tregua?  
  
KATIE â€" De momento...  
  
Oliver sonriÃ³  
  
OLIVER - Â¿De momento?  
  
KATIE â€" Hasta que te vuelva a ganar en otra cosa y te mueras de rabia  
  
OLIVER â€" Yo no me muero de rabia  
  
KATIE â€" No... SÃ³lo no lo puedes soportar..  
  
OLIVER - Â¿Pues quieres que te diga una cosa?  
  
KATIE - Â¿QuÃ©?  
  
OLIVER â€" Te dejÃ© marcar a puesta  
  
KATIE â€" Venga ya mentiroso! AhÃ­ otra muestra de que no puedes sufrir que te haya ganado!!!  
  
Y asÃ­, los dos riendo y mojados se encaminaron hacia la casa, mientras Katie pensaba que nunca en su vida habÃ­a sido tan feliz....  
  
  
  
Bueno, ahora necesito vuestra ayuda. Â¿Describo todo lo que hacen Oliver y Katie durante estos dÃ­as? (o sea algo romÃ¡ntico y bonito) o paso directamente a que vuelven?  
  
Dejen reviews y me dicen que prefieren Â¿ok? Gracias!!! 


	7. Cuando dos personas se quieren

1 Capítulo 7 .- Cuando dos personas se quieren  
  
Katie se despertó esa mañana sola en la cama. Se incorporó tratando de recordar donde estaba... De pronto vio a su lado unas letras que flotaban en el aire:  
  
"Estoy entrenando un poco  
  
puedes hacer lo que quieras  
  
luego desayunaremos juntos  
  
Te quiero"  
  
La chica sonrió, se levantó y se puso un ligero vestido de color azul claro, pues allí ya hacía calor. Abrió la puerta que daba a la gran terraza que tenía la habitación. Se quedó mirando el mar mientras estiraba los brazos para desperezarse. De pronto vio a Oliver, que des de allí no era más que una diminuta figurita nadando en el mar. Se giró decidida.  
  
Empezó a bajar por las rocas hasta que llegó a la última a la que podía acceder sin mojarse. Allí se sentó observándolo.  
  
Cuando él salió y la vio se acercó sonriendo  
  
OLIVER – Te dije que podías hacer lo que quisieras. No hacía falta que me esperases.  
  
KATIE – Pero es que quería verte nadar de más cerca. Con ese bañador estás irresistible...  
  
Oliver sonrió y se sentó al lado de la chica  
  
OLIVER – Igual que tu con este vestido... Bueno, ¿quieres desayunar?  
  
KATIE – Pues claro!  
  
Después de desayunar, se fueron a la playa privada que tenía la casa. Allí se comportaron como dos niños pequeños, jugando a hacer castillos de arena con sus varitas, buscando conchas o salpicándose con el agua. Comieron allí mismo, sobre unas rocas con los pies en el agua.  
  
OLIVER – No sé que me pasa... Pero contigo me comporto siempre como un niño de 10 años!  
  
KATIE – (con una sonrisa maliciosa) – No siempre...  
  
Oliver captó la insinuación y también sonrió. Al rato volvieron a la casa, porque el sol ya se escondía. El chico dijo que tenía que hablar con alguien de algo de la selección, y Katie se quedó apoyada en la barandilla de una de las muchas terrazas de la casa viendo la puesta de sol. Cuando esta se encontraba en el momento más bonito, Katie sintió como Oliver la abrazaba por la cintura.  
  
KATIE - ¿Ya lo tienes todo arreglado?  
  
OLIVER – Shhh... No estropees el momento  
  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio, abrazados viendo la puesta de sol. Luego regresaron a dentro para cenar.  
  
KATIE – Bueno, ¿qué has hablado con ese hombre?  
  
OLIVER – He cerrado en contrato para la selección  
  
KATIE – Esto es fantástico!  
  
OLIVER – Si... Pero cuando regresemos... Tendré muchísimo trabajo entre esto y el equipo...  
  
KATIE – Si lo dices por mí...  
  
OLIVER – Claro que lo digo por ti! Casi no podremos vernos....  
  
KATIE – Bueno, para cuando volvamos te habrás hartado de mí!  
  
OLIVER – No lo creo...  
  
Después de cenar, se fueron a pasear cerca del mar, por un camino que lo bordeaba. Los dos lo encontraron muy agradable, tomados de la mano y con el sonido del mar de fondo...  
  
OLIVER – Todo será muy distinto cuando regresemos, lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
  
KATIE – Bueno, será más complicado, porque te conoce todo el mundo, pero no creo que sea distinto... Mientras lo que sentimos el uno por el otro no cambie no puede ser diferente...  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Y todos los días que pasaron allí fueron iguales. No había demasiadas cosas que hacer, pues estaban solos en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Se divertían como chiquillos, pero también hubo muchos momentos románticos. Por desgracia, el día en que los dos tenían que volver a sus obligaciones llegó. Y con el pequeño yate de Oliver, volvieron a Londres.  
  
Oliver acompañó a Katie hasta la puerta  
  
OLIVER - ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?  
  
KATIE – Cuando quieras... Sólo mándame una lechuza  
  
OLIVER – Lo haré (besándola)... Muy pronto  
  
KATIE – Lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en el quidditch...  
  
OLIVER – Me concentraré mejor sabiendo que estás conmigo  
  
KATIE – Estoy contigo...  
  
OLIVER – Te quiero, Katie...  
  
KATIE – Yo también te quiero, Oliver...  
  
Después de unos cuantos besos más, Oliver se fue, y Katie empezó a subir la escalera. Cuando abrió al puerta se encontró con que Angelina y Alicia estaban con Fred y George  
  
ANGELINA – Vaya! La desaparecida reaparece de nuevo!  
  
KATIE – Siento no haberos dicho nada pero es que... estuve ocupada  
  
ALICIA - ¿Ocupada? Anda siéntate y cuéntanoslo todo!  
  
KATIE - ¿Con los dos chicos más entrometidos que conozco presentes? No!  
  
FRED – Oye! ¿Eso va por nosotros?  
  
GEORGE – Eso si que no es justo! ¿Nosotros entrometidos?  
  
Las tres chicas se echaron a reír  
  
ALICIA – Igualmente pronto todo el mundo lo sabrá por el periódico profético  
  
KATIE – Esta bien, pero nada de risitas (señaló a Fred y a George con el dedo)  
  
Los dos pusieron cara inocente  
  
FRED – Ni pensarlo!  
  
GEORGE – Como si hiciera gracia!  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Unos cuantos días después... En el periódico profético...  
  
"OLIVER WOOD Y SU AMOR"  
  
Por Rita Skeeter  
  
Chicas, empezad a llorar... Nuestro ídolo del quidditch, Oliver Wood está cogido. La afortunada es una jovencita dos años menor que él. Al parecer se conocieron en Howgarts, donde los dos pertenecían al equipo de quidditch de la casa de Gryffindor, del cual Wood era el capitán.  
  
Se los ha visto en varias ocasiones tomados de la mano, o hasta besándose en la calle, sin tener en cuente que el joven Wood es muy famoso y todo el mundo está pendiente de él.  
  
No he podido hablar todavía con ninguno de los dos, pero sé de buena tinta, que la joven se llama Katie Bell, que está especializada en crianza de criaturas mágicas. Nada en común a primera vista... Pero como dicen... El amor es ciego...  
  
Katie dejó el periódico sobre la mesa.  
  
ALICIA – Ya sabías que esto pasaría si seguías saliendo con él  
  
KATIE – Claro que lo sabía! Y no me quejo! Y hasta diría que esa Rita Skeeter ha sido más amable que de costumbre con este artículo  
  
ANGELINA – Esto es cierto. Pero todo el mundo sabe que es la fan número uno de Oliver. Yo de ti no bajaría la guardia...  
  
  
  
Primero de todo pedir disculpas por lo que he tardado con este capítulo.... Es que los examenes no me han dejado tiempo de casi nada, y además no estaba nada inspirada para algo romántico....  
  
Bueno, ahora empiezan los problemas... ¿No creeríais que todo iba a ser bonito? Y por favor... Dejad reviews!!!!! Y seré la chica más feliz del mundo!!!! 


	8. En una relación siempre aparecen problem...

Capítulo 8 .- En toda relación aparecen problemas...  
  
Katie estaba sentada en el estadio de quidditch en Londres. Era la final del mundial de quidditch. La chica tenía los puños apretados y mantenía la vista fija en Oliver, al igual que el resto de los espectadores.  
  
COMENTARISTA - Inglaterra puede ganar la copa... Todo depende de Wood en estos momentos. Si él para este tiro directo de Thomas Inglaterra se hará con la copa después de muchos años sin ganarla.  
  
El jugador Thomas, de irlanda, tiró la quaffle a una velocidad imposible. Katie cerró los ojos. Oyó a mucha gente gritar. Estaba segura que eran los seguidores de Irlanda, pero luego empezó a oír que la gente gritaba entusiasmada el nombre de Oliver. Abrió los ojos, y vio a "su" Oliver sosteniendo la quaffle con seguridad entre sus manos, y sonriendo a todos los que se habían levantado de sus asientos para vitorearle. Entonces vio a Katie, y se acercó a ella volando con su escoba, ignorando por completo a la otra gente.  
  
OLIVER - Katie! No me habías dicho que venías! Creí que tenías mucho trabajo  
  
KATIE - Y lo tenía... Pero no podía perderme este partido  
  
OLIVER - No se enfadará contigo tu jefe?  
  
KATIE - Lo más seguro que si... Pero no me importa... Te he visto hacer tu mejor partido  
  
Oliver se la quedó mirando y sonriendo, para luego cogerla, montarla con él en la escoba y salir volando otra vez hasta el centro del campo. La chica se tubo que agarrar fuerte a él.  
  
KATIE - Oliver! ¿Qué haces? Déjame de nuevo allí!  
  
Pero Oliver no le hizo caso, y allí mismo la besó  
  
KATIE - Ei! Que todo el mundo nos está viendo!  
  
OLIVER - Mejor. Así sabrán lo mucho que te quiero...  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
ANGELINA - Katie! Sales de nuevo en el periódico!  
  
ALICIA – Y que manera de salir... Y otra vez un artículo de esa Skeeter...  
  
Katie solo miró a sus amigas con una sonrisa. Alicia leyó en voz alta el artículo  
  
" Lo que en un principio parecía un idilio sin futuro, ya hace tres meses que dura. Y al parecer igual de bien que el primer día. Lo pudimos comprobar ayer en la final del mundial de quidditch donde Wood hizo ganar a su selección la copa. Para celebrarlo el joven y guapísimo guardián fue a buscar a su novia, Katie Bell, y delante de todos los presentes y de una servidora la besó.  
  
Por mi parte no creo que esto dure mucho más... Esos dos son demasiado diferentes... Aun así, les seguiré informando puntualmente sobre esta relación."  
  
ANGELINA – Esta mujer es odiosa  
  
KATIE – A mi no me importa en absoluto lo que diga.  
  
ALICIA – Aun así vete con cuidado, esta no es de las que se dan por vencidas fácilmente...  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Unos días después, mientras Katie estaba en casa de Oliver, él dijo que tenían que hablar.  
  
OLIVER – Me han nombrado el mejor jugador del mundo...  
  
KATIE – Oliver! Esto es maravilloso!  
  
OLIVER – Según como te lo mires... Tengo que ir a Nueva York para unos actos en que tengo que ir..... Estaré fuera un mes...  
  
Katie no dijo nada. Nunca habían estado más de dos días sin verse.  
  
OLIVER – He tenido que decir que si.... Pero tengo la esperanza que vengas conmigo...  
  
KATIE – No puede ser... Estamos en la época de más trabajo, y llevo haciendo demasiadas fiestas en estas últimas semanas  
  
OLIVER – Así estaremos un mes sin vernos...  
  
KATIE – Eso parece... ¿Y cuando te marchas?  
  
OLIVER – Mañana...  
  
KATIE – No voy a poder venir a despedirte, porque mañana vienen los inspectores y tengo que enseñarles las instalaciones  
  
OLIVER – ¿Y no puede encargarse de eso alguien más?  
  
KATIE – Me comprometí a hacerlo hace mucho tiempo... Y ahora me tengo que ir  
  
OLIVER – Katie... ¿Te has enfadado?  
  
KATIE – No digas tonterías. ¿Por qué me tendría que enfadar?  
  
Pero aun así, Katie se fue sin tan siquiera darle un beso de despedida, y Oliver se sintió tan mal que no pudo dormir en toda la noche.  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Cuando Katie llegó a su casa, se encerró en su habitación, se echó sobre la cama y empezó a llorar. Ni ella misma sabía el porqué... Entendía muy bien a Oliver.. Él tenía que marcharse... Era parte de su trabajo. Pero ella se había comportado muy mal.... ¿Por qué había echo eso? Y ahora por su culpa estarían un mes sin verse... Y eso la hizo llorar aun más...  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
"Los problemas que yo les avecindaba hace unos días se han cumplido. Hoy por la mañana, Oliver Wood se ha marchado a Nueva York por un mes. Esto no es lo sorprendente, pues era una de las obligaciones del joven como mejor jugador del mundo. Lo sorprendente fue que se marchó solo, sin la señorita Bell, y que la chica tampoco le fue a despedir al aeropuerto. El joven Wood, se veía destrozado. Cuando lo entrevistamos, él mismo nos confirmó que todo había terminado. Pero no creo que haya porque preocuparse... Seguro que hay montones de chicas dispuestas a ocupar ese lugar a tu lado Oliver!"  
  
Angelina dejó sorprendida el periódico sobre la mesa. En ese momento Katie, que volvía del trabajo entró en el salón.  
  
ANGELINA – Katie... ¿Es verdad que has terminado con Oliver?  
  
KATIE – No. ¿Pero...?  
  
Angelina le mostró el periódico. A medida que Katie leía, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
  
ANGELINA – Katie...  
  
KATIE – Bueno, al parecer él cree que si.....  
  
ANGELINA – Pero no debes hacer mucho caso de esto! Seguro que esta Skeeter se lo ha inventado todo. Habla con él y aclara las cosas....  
  
Katie negó con la cabeza.  
  
KATIE – No hay nada que aclarar. Él ha dicho muy claro que ya no quiere seguir conmigo...  
  
Y la chica se marchó corriendo mientras Angelina la veía sin saber que hacer....  
  
  
  
Bueno, ahí está otro... ¿De verdad que Katie dejará que las mentidas de Rita Skeeter la afecten? Puede ser que si, porque está pasando por un mal momento... Uno de esos que te sientes mal sin razón aparente.... Todos tenemos días de estos ¿verdad? Al menos yo sí.... ¿Conseguirá Oliver hacer entrar en razón a Katie cuando lo sepa? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo!!!!  
  
Y dejen reviews por favor!!!! 


	9. El orgullo de Katie

1 Capítulo 9 .- El orgullo de Katie  
  
Un mes después, las cosas no estaban nada mejor. Oliver había vuelto, y había intentado ponerse en contacto con Katie varias veces, pero ella no contestaba ninguna de sus lechuzas, por lo que decidió ir él mismo a su casa. La chica que estaba sola en casa le abrió la puerta.  
  
OLIVER – Hola Katie...  
  
KATIE – Ah! Hola...  
  
Oliver se acercó para darle un beso pero la chica apartó la cara.  
  
OLIVER - ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
KATIE – Creo que esto deberías decírmelo tu  
  
OLIVER – No sé de que me hablas...  
  
KATIE - ¿No? Pues para empezar me podrías explicar porque contaste a la imbecil esa que ya no salíamos juntos  
  
OLIVER – Yo nunca he dicho eso.... ¿A quien se supone que se lo he contado  
  
KATIE – A Rita Skeeter  
  
OLIVER – Katie! No te habrás creído las mentidas que publica esa....¿verdad?  
  
Katie desvió la vista.  
  
OLIVER – Yo nunca habría dicho algo así! Créeme...Yo te quiero...  
  
KATIE – Vale más que te vayas....  
  
OLIVER – Katie por favor...  
  
KATIE – Adiós Oliver...  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
ANGELINA – Pero Katie! ¿Por qué lo echaste?  
  
KATIE – Era mi orgullo, Angelina... No podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado...  
  
ALICIA – Pero él no hizo nada! Le estás haciendo pagar algo que no es en absoluto su culpa! Estás siendo injusta con él  
  
KATIE – Necesito algún tiempo para pensar...  
  
Angelina y Alicia no sabían que hacer ya con Katie. Des de que no se veía con Oliver ya no se la veía feliz... Estaba como... apagada...  
  
ALICIA - ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarla, Angelina?  
  
ANGELINA – Me temo que no podamos hacer nada... Tiene que ser ella sola, por una vez, quien arregle las cosas...  
  
ALICIA – Lo que me da miedo es que no lo sepa hacer... Nunca ha sabido...  
  
ANGELINA – Pues ya va siendo hora de que aprenda... ¿No te parece?  
  
ALICIA – De todas maneras... ¿Crees que es buen momento para marcharnos, ahora?  
  
ANGELINA – Tenemos que hacerlo. Es un viaje de trabajo... No podemos decir que no vamos...  
  
ALICIA – Es verdad...  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Así que Katie se quedó sola en casa cuando Angelina y Alicia tuvieron que marcharse por trabajo.  
  
Ella pensó que ese sería un muy buen momento para pensar. Para aclarar sus ideas con respecto a Oliver, pero algo la hizo cambiar de opinión. Era un artículo del periódico, otra vez escrito por Rita Skeeter. Pero no fue por nada de lo que ella escribió. De echo ni se molestó en leerlo. Fue la foto. En ella estaba Oliver en uno de esos estúpidos actos sociales para personas famosas. Con él estaba una chica de pelo claro, liso y resplandeciente que le llegaba a media espalda, alta delgada... Los dos se veían contentos.  
  
KATIE – Vaya... No pierde tiempo...  
  
La chica dejó el periódico sobre la mesa mientras lágrimas de rabia y de tristeza les bajaban por las mejillas.  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegó al trabajo, Katie encontró allí a Oliver que la esperaba. Intentó pasar por su lado como si nada, pero él la agarró del brazo.  
  
OLIVER – Katie... Espera  
  
KATIE – Tengo prisa.  
  
OLIVER – Quiero aclarar las cosas  
  
KATIE - ¿Quieres aclararlas? Yo te las aclararé: Hemos terminado! Vete con tu amiga. Yo no seré ningún obstáculo para ti.  
  
OLIVER – Katie! ¿Pero que dices?  
  
KATIE - ¿Te crees que no miro el periódico?  
  
OLIVER – Yo te puedo explicar eso  
  
KATIE – No hace falta, lo tengo todo muy claro.  
  
OLIVER – Pero escúchame al menos! Sé que no he hecho las cosas muy bien...  
  
KATIE – Vete! No quiero volver a verte nunca más!  
  
Katie entró corriendo al edificio, y dejó a Oliver sin saber que hacer allí fuera.. Luego echó a andar... Tenía partido por la noche y necesitaba entrenar...  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Bueno, ya sé que este capítulo es corto, pero es que no podía poner nada más aquí... ¿He complicado mucho las cosas? Si, tal vez.... Pero aún las pienso poner peor... jejeje que mala soy....  
  
En el próximo capítulo.... Algo terrible!!!! Alguien ayudará a Katie a darse cuenta de que ha tratado a Oliver injustamente cegada por su rabia y su orgullo, pero para cuando la chica vaya a arreglar las cosas.... será demasiado tarde.....  
  
Esto y más en el próximo capítulo "Los problemas crecen"  
  
Por favor... Reviews!!!! 


	10. Los problemas crecen

1 CapÃ­tulo 10 .- Los problemas crecen  
  
Cuando Katie abriÃ³ la puerta, se sorprendiÃ³ de encontrar a Fred Weasley allÃ­  
  
KATIE â€" Fred! Angelina no estÃ¡... Se ha ido de viaje  
  
FRED â€" Ya lo sÃ©. Vengo a verte a ti  
  
KATIE - Â¿A mi?  
  
FRED â€" Si. Â¿Es muy extraÃ±o?  
  
KATIE â€" No, pero...  
  
FRED â€" Soy tu amigo, tu tienes problemas y yo vengo a aconsejarte  
  
KATIE - Â¿CÃ³mo has sabido...?  
  
FRED â€" Oliver vino a vernos a George y a mi... Â¿Me dejarÃ¡s pasar o tendrÃ© que quedarme en la puerta todo el rato?  
  
KATIE â€" Oh! Pasa, pasa...  
  
Los dos se instalaron en el sofÃ¡  
  
FRED â€" Oliver estÃ¡ echo polvo.... No lo habÃ­a visto nunca tan mal.... Â¿Por quÃ© no quieres escucharle?  
  
KATIE â€" Es que.... Cuando vino aquÃ­ yo estaba muy enfadada... QuizÃ¡ no fui justa con Ã©l....  
  
FRED â€" Pues claro que no fuiste justa. Oliver tenÃ­a que ir al acto ese... Y querÃ­a ir contigo, y como luego te enfadaste con Ã©l, decidiÃ³ ir solo. Pero esos asesores de imagen y toda esa gente le dijeron que quedaba muy mal para su imagen pÃºblica ir solo, y le encontraron a esa chica, que Oliver no habÃ­a visto en su vida, y que no volverÃ¡ a ver...  
  
KATIE â€" Pero Ã©l tampoco se negÃ³ a ir con ella  
  
FRED â€" Katie! Â¿Y que esperabas que hiciese? Le dijeron que si no era con pareja que no fuera! Y si no va allÃ­ no juega. Y jugar es su trabajo. Gana sus galeones asÃ­  
  
Katie se quedÃ³ en silencio unos minutos. Estaba asimilando lo que le acababa de decir Fred.  
  
KATIE â€" AsÃ­... Todo a sido por mi culpa.... He sido yo la mala...  
  
FRED â€" No. Ã‰l tambiÃ©n ha tenido su parte de culpa.... Y esa estÃºpida imbecil acabada de Skeeter tambiÃ©n.... Que espera que la agarre yo por mi cuenta... Le voy a dar uno de esos caramelos bomba que inventamos George y yo el otro dÃ­a...  
  
Katie soltÃ³ una dÃ©bil carcajada.  
  
KATIE â€" Gracias Fred (con una sonrisa) Â¿Pero que puedo hacer ahora?  
  
FRED â€" Bueno, a estas horas debe estar en mitad del partido. Seguro que le alegra verte allÃ­ cuando ganen. Y despuÃ©s del partido aclaras las cosas con Ã©l.  
  
Katie asintiÃ³ con la cabeza  
  
KATIE â€" Si. Esto es lo que voy a hacer...  
  
FRED â€" Anda vamos! Yo tambiÃ©n irÃ© contigo! George nos espera allÃ­  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Cuando llegaron al estadio de quidditch vieron en seguida que algo no marchaba bien. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de algo que habÃ­a sucedido en el campo. Reconocieron a George entre la multitud  
  
FRED â€" George! Â¿QuÃ© ha ocurrido?  
  
GEORGE â€" Es Oliver...  
  
KATIE - Â¿QuÃ© le ha pasado?!  
  
Pero ella misma lo pudo ver. Oliver estaba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente.  
  
KATIE â€" Oliver!  
  
La chica echÃ³ a correr lo mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido que pudo hacia donde estaba el chico.  
  
Se arrodillÃ³ a su lado.  
  
KATIE â€" Oh, Dios mÃ­o... Oliver... Â¿QuÃ© te ha pasado?  
  
Fred y George habÃ­an llegado donde estaba ella.  
  
GEORGE â€" Un golpeador del otro equipo, en un ataque de rabia le lanzÃ³ la bludger. Ã‰l no la vio hasta que fue demasiado tarde... Le golpeÃ³ de lleno en la cabeza...  
  
En ese momento llegaron los enfermeros que se lo llevaron levitando.  
  
Katie y los gemelos les siguieron hasta el hospital......  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Katie andaba de un lado a otro de la sala de espera del hospital  
  
FRED â€" Katie... TranquilÃ­zate...  
  
KATIE - Â¿CÃ³mo quieres que me tranquilice? Hace lo menos 2 horas que le estÃ¡n mirando a ver quÃ© tiene!  
  
GEORGE â€" Ya verÃ¡s como no es nada grave  
  
En ese momento saliÃ³ el doctor  
  
KATIE â€" Doctor! Â¿QuÃ© es lo que tiene Oliver?  
  
DOCTOR â€" Bueno, tiene dos costillas rotas por la caÃ­da... Pero esto no es lo peor... El golpe en la cabeza producido por la bludger le ha dejado en un estado inconsciente al que los muggles llaman coma...  
  
KATIE â€" Pero... Tienen un remedio contra eso Â¿verdad?  
  
DOCTOR â€" Lo lamento seÃ±orita... Pero no  
  
KATIE - Â¿CÃ³mo que no?! Somos magos! AlgÃºn hechizo, pociÃ³n... Â¿Nada?  
  
DOCTOR â€" No  
  
KATIE â€" (conteniendo las lÃ¡grimas) Â¿Y cuanto tiempo puede estar asÃ­?  
  
DOCTOR â€" Eso depende de cada paciente. De las ganas que tenga de vivir. Hay quienes estÃ¡n solo unas horas, y hay pacientes que se quedan asÃ­ por aÃ±os...  
  
KATIE - Â¿AÃ±os?  
  
La chica se dejÃ³ caer sobre una silla, sintiendo que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada.  
  
GEORGE - Â¿Y que efectos puede tener esto en Ã©l?  
  
DOCTOR â€" Muy diversos. Puede que nada. Pero puede que una parÃ¡lisis total o parcial del cuerpo, o que cuando despierte no recuerde absolutamente nada...  
  
Katie empezÃ³ a llorar silenciosamente en su silla  
  
FRED - Â¿Podemos entrar a verlo?  
  
DOCTOR â€" Si. EstÃ¡ en la habitaciÃ³n 506.  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Cuando Katie vio a Oliver en ese estado en la cama, sorprendentemente se serenÃ³ muchÃ­simo. Se sentÃ³ a su lado y le tomÃ³ la mano  
  
KATIE â€" Oliver... Tu tranquilo que todo saldrÃ¡ bien... Estoy aquÃ­ contigo... Debes ponerte bien... Yo no me moverÃ© de tu lado hasta que te recuperes. Pero eso sÃ­, debes darte prisa, Â¿entendido? Porque no me puedo permitir perder muchos dÃ­as de trabajo.  
  
Fred, George y Katie se quedaron todo ese dÃ­a a su lado. Los chicos llevaban e tanto en tanto algo de comida a la chica, que no querÃ­a ni salir a comer.  
  
Por la noche, intentaron convencer a la chica que se fuera a casa a dormir.  
  
KATIE â€" No, me quedarÃ©. No hace falta que insistÃ¡is. Lo tengo decidido.  
  
GEORGE - Nosotros volveremos maÃ±ana por la maÃ±ana. Temprano. Â¿De acuerdo?  
  
Cuando los gemelos ya casi se iban, Katie los llamÃ³.  
  
KATIE â€" Gracias por todo, chicos...  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Cuando me he vuelto a leer este capÃ­tulo me he dado cuenta de que realmente es muy triste... Espero que las fans de Oliver no me maten!!!! A mi tambiÃ©n me encanta, o sea que tranquilas, no tengo intenciÃ³n de matarlo.  
  
Cartas de apoyo a Katie : Fred y George se las harÃ¡n llegar todas.... La chica lo necesita....  
  
Review por favor!!!!  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-:: 


	11. Rita Skeeter recibe su merecido

1 Capítulo 11 .- Rita Skeeter recibe su merecido  
  
FRED – Vamos Katie! Sólo hoy....  
  
KATIE – Pero...  
  
FRED – Llevas aquí un montón de semanas casi sin salir. Y él sigue igual. ¿Tu crees que por una tarde que salgas a divertirte pasará algo? Y además George y Alicia vendrán aquí luego  
  
KATIE – Pero es que me sabe mal por Angelina. Seguro que tu querías estar con ella  
  
FRED - ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho?  
  
KATIE - ¿Decirme el qué?  
  
FRED – Pues que ya no salimos juntos  
  
KATIE - ¿Cómo que no?  
  
FRED – Pues eso. Lo que es demasiado orgullosa como para contarlo... Bueno es igual, dejemos el tema, no quiero hablar de esto. ¿Vienes o no?  
  
KATIE – Está bien.... Pero hasta que no lleguen Alicia y George no nos vamos. No quiero que se quede solo.  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Esa tarde Katie se divirtió mucho. Des de hacia muchísimo tiempo no se reía tantísimo. Cuando ya volvían para casa, le dolía toda la mandíbula de tanto reír. Habían ido al cine, habían tomado helados, se habían echo fotos....  
  
KATIE – Me lo he pasado muy bien. Gracias Fred  
  
FRED – Y ahora lo último que necesitas es volver al hospital. No vayas.  
  
KATIE – Es que...  
  
FRED - ¿Qué? ¿Te crees que se despertará justo cuando tu no estés? Lleva más de un mes en el mismo estado! Venga, puedes venir a mi casa, en la tuya, sola, estarás peor.  
  
KATIE – De acuerdo. Pero mañana temprano iremos al hospital.  
  
Así que Katie esa noche se quedó a dormir en el piso de los gemelos, y durmió en la cama de George esa noche, ya que él estaba con Alicia.  
  
Y en la mañana siguiente, Fred y Katie salieron temprano hacia el hospital.  
  
Cuando llegaron ahí, encontraron lo último que esperaban encontrar. A Oliver incorporado leyendo el periódico.  
  
KATIE – Oliver!  
  
OLIVER – Ah! Aquí tenemos a la parejita...  
  
Katie lo miró extrañada  
  
KATIE - ¿Cómo?  
  
Oliver solo le mostró el periódico. Fred también lo miró. Allí había una foto de Katie y Fred, en un momento de la tarde en que a Katie se le había caído un pendiente y Fred se lo estaba volviendo a colocar. Pero la foto había estado lanzada desde un ángulo estratégico, y parecía realmente que se estaban besando. Había un artículo mucho más largo de lo normal, como no escrito por Rita Skeeter.  
  
"Parece que la gran preocupación de la señorita Katie Bell por su expareja Oliver Wood era todo mentida. Todos pudimos ver que cuando el atractivo jugador tuvo un grave incidente con una bludger y quedó gravemente herido, la señorita Bell parecía destrozada, y todo cabía a esperar que volverían pronto a estar juntos. Pero por lo que se ve, la chica se ha cansado de esperar, pues ya hacía más de un mes que nuestro Oliver estaba totalmente inconsciente. Ayer por la tarde, pudimos ver como la chica salía del hospital acompañada por Fred Weasley, uno de los mejores amigos de Wood. La pareja pasó toda la tarde juntos, mientras nuestro guardián favorito se recuperaba en el hospital.  
  
Prácticamente al final de la velada. Una servidora pudo ver como la pareja se unía en un tierno beso, prueba de ello ha quedado en la fotografía junto a este artículo. Y luego cuando ya se hacía oscuro, la chica entró en el piso que Fred Weasley comparte con su hermano gemelo George, y de allí no ha salido hasta esta mañana.  
  
La buena noticia en todo esto es que Oliver Wood se ha recuperado totalmente, y sin efectos secundarios negativos. Y que está sin pareja! Aunque se rumorea que la modelo Mary Jonson es la que tiene más números para convertirse en la nueva pareja del apuesto jugador.  
  
Hemos entrevistado a los implicados en este asunto y esto dijeron en resumidas cuentas.  
  
Katie : He encontrado a alguien mejor que Oliver  
  
Fred : Oliver tendrá que entenderlo  
  
Mary : No quiero hacer comentarios al respecto. Esa tal Katie no sé qué ha desaprovechado una gran oportunidad. Está claro que es tonta.  
  
Por razones de salud, con Oliver aun no hemos podido hablar, pero tan pronto como me dejen, les tendré puntualmente informados sobre lo que él mismo opina sobre esto. Y des de aquí, deseo a la nueva pareja de Katie y Fred que sean muy felices, y que el rumor de Oliver y Mary no sea cierto."  
  
Katie dejó el periódico sobre la mesita muy enfadada.  
  
KATIE – Odio a esta mujer! ¿Qué mentidas se inventa? Ya estoy harta!  
  
FRED – Oliver, ¿no te habrás creído todo esto?  
  
OLIVER – Si hubiese sido el artículo solo hubiera dudado, pero la foto habla por si sola!  
  
KATIE – Es un montaje!  
  
OLIVER – Pero si es igual! Igualmente ya no salíamos juntos. No tienes por que darme explicaciones, Katie.  
  
Fred sin decir nada se volvió para marcharse  
  
KATIE – Fred! ¿Dónde vas?  
  
FRED – Tengo una cosa por hacer  
  
Katie salió detrás de él. Lo siguió hasta la redacción del Periódico Profético.  
  
FRED - ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Rita Skeeter?  
  
RECEPCIONISTA – Si se da prisa puede que la atrape. Acaba de salir ahora mismo.  
  
Fred y Katie alcanzaron a Rita dos calles más lejos.  
  
FRED - Skeeter!  
  
Cuando la mujer se volvió, Fred le dio un puñetazo en todo el ojo.  
  
FRED – No quiero que vuelvas a inventar mentidas sobre nosotros, ¿está claro?  
  
RITA – No son mentidas... Yo solo cuento la verdad  
  
FRED – Pues la próxima vez de guardas "la verdad" para ti solita, si no volveré a hacerte una visita.  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Katie aplicaba un poco de hielo en los nudillos de Fred, que se le habían quedado hinchados después del golpe.  
  
KATIE – No debiste hacer eso  
  
FRED – Alguien lo tenía que hacer  
  
KATIE – Pero no creo que haya servido de mucho.  
  
FRED – Bueno, al menos sirvió para que yo me sintiera mejor.  
  
KATIE – ¿Te sientes mejor no pudiendo ni cerrar la mano?  
  
FRED – Al menos mejor que esa con el ojo morado. (sonriendo)  
  
Katie también sonrió  
  
FRED - ¿Vas a intentar arreglar las cosas con Oliver?  
  
KATIE – Lo intentaré, pero creo que a estas alturas y después de todo lo que ha pasado ya será todo inútil... Tendré que aprender a superar esto....  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Bueno... Ya está otro. Este lo hice más que nada porque necesitaba hacerle algo a esa Skeeter... Ahora yo también me siento mejor!  
  
Bueno, en el próximo capítulo Katie sabe que hay una fiesta para reunir a los antiguos alumnos de Howgarts. Y ella tendrá que ir sin acompañante! A menos que....  
  
Esto y más en el próximo capítulo!!!!  
  
Dejen reviews por favor!!!!!  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-:: 


	12. La loca idea de Fred

1 Capítulo 12 .- La loca idea de Fred  
  
KATIE - ¡Ahora no! ¿No se podrían esperar un poco?  
  
ALICIA – A mi me parece una idea genial  
  
KATIE – Claro que te parece una idea genial! Tu ya tienes pareja con quien ir! Pero imagínate como quedaré yo si voy sola... Después de todo ese lío de Oliver...  
  
ALICIA – Bueno si no pudisteis arreglar las cosas tampoco es solamente tu culpa....  
  
KATIE –Lo sé, pero no deja de ser un palo ir a una fiesta de antiguos alumnos de esas que duran varios días.... Además en un hotel, pasar cuatro días más sola que la una...  
  
ALICIA – Siempre puedes no ir...  
  
KATIE - ¿Y no enterarme de lo que hace Oliver? Ni hablar!  
  
ALICIA – Bueno, tu misma... De todas formas no estarás sola, George y yo si que iremos...  
  
KATIE – Si, y yo voy a hacer de vela todo el tiempo.  
  
ALICIA – No seas tonta. Ya sabes que no nos molesta que tu estés con nosotros  
  
KATIE – Pero a mi si que me molesta estar ahí mientras vosotros hacéis carantoñas...  
  
ALICIA – Por cierto, ¿has visto a Angelina?  
  
KATIE – Pues no... Ella puede seguir diciendo que no le afecta haber cortado con Fred, pero des de hace exactamente un mes, que es el tiempo que llevan sin verse está de un humor terrible, y casi nunca para en casa...  
  
ALICIA – Es normal... Se quiere hacer la dura... Ve que tu si que has superado lo de Oliver y que ella no, y esto le da muchísima rabia  
  
KATIE – Pues si cree que yo he superado lo de Oliver va muy equivocada. Lo que hago todo lo posible para que no influya en mi vida. Pero en el fondo sigue doliéndome... Pero bueno, no hablemos de eso ahora.  
  
ALICIA - ¿Aun tienes esperanzas?  
  
KATIE – Nunca se sabe....  
  
ALICIA – Así me gusta! Nunca debes darte por vencida!  
  
KATIE - Bueno, me voy que tengo que ir a ayudar a Fred con no sé que de unas bromas de su tienda, porque cierto hermano gemelo no quiere ayudarle por haber quedado con su novia (con una sonrisa)  
  
ALICIA – Ei! Que eso tampoco es mi culpa!  
  
KATIE – Era una broma!  
  
ALICIA – Pasar tanto tiempo con Fred está alterando tu sentido del humor...  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Cuando hubieron terminado con el trabajo, Katie y Fred se fueron a una cafetería. Cuando tuvieron delante lo que habían pedido. Fred empezó a hablar  
  
FRED - ¿Cuál es tu excusa?  
  
KATIE - Mi excusa ¿para que?  
  
FRED - Por tu conducta de hoy. Estás muy triste, como apagada, y eso no es nada propio en ti  
  
KATIE - Estoy bien, todo son imaginaciones tuyas  
  
FRED - A mi no puedes engañarme (mirándola a los ojos)  
  
Al final, Katie no pudo contenerse. Se descubrió a si misma intentando explicar el problema de tener que asistir a la fiesta de antiguos alumnos sin acompañante.  
  
FRED - ¿Y cual es el problema? Ya buscarás compañía allí...  
  
KATIE – Claro! Para ti todo es muy fácil!  
  
Katie apoyó la barbilla en una mano y se quedó mirando al vacío. De repente, Fred empezó a darle golpecitos en el brazo con un dedo, repetida y dolorosamente  
  
FRED - Tengo una idea estupenda  
  
KATIE - Deja de hacerme esto  
  
La chica apartó la mano  
  
FRED - Mira (el chico acercó su silla) tu quieres encontrar a alguien que vaya contigo a la fiesta ¿no es así?  
  
KATIE - Me encantaría  
  
FRED - Alguien respetable  
  
KATIE - Sí  
  
FRED - Más bien atractivo  
  
KATIE - Por supuesto  
  
FRED - Mejor si te llevas bien con él  
  
KATIE - Mejor, sí  
  
FRED - Y que sea un varón  
  
KATIE - Ja, ja. (sarcásticamente)  
  
FRED - Bueno, pues ya está  
  
Fred se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos  
  
KATIE - ¿Ya está qué?  
  
Fred arqueó las cejas como dando a entender que la respuesta era obvia. Ella arqueó las cejas también, para indicarle que no entendía nada.  
  
Fred extendió los brazos  
  
FRED - ¡Yo!  
  
Katie se quedó mirándolo durante unos instantes y después estalló en risas  
  
KATIE - No seas ridículo  
  
Él puso cara seria  
  
FRED - Odio que me digas eso ¿Qué tiene de ridículo?  
  
Katie lanzó un suspiro  
  
KATIE - No entiendes nada, se supone que todo el mundo va a ir con sus parejas  
  
FRED - ¿Y qué? ¿Por qué no hacemos como si yo fuese tu novio? ¿Va a ser sólo un par de días, no?  
  
KATIE - Cuatro días, de jueves a domingo y tendríamos que compartir la misma habitación. Tendrías que cogerme de vez en cuando de la mano, mirarme cálidamente a los ojos y hacer como si creyeras que soy un ser maravilloso  
  
FRED - Pero si ese tipo de cosas son las que yo hago perfectamente  
  
KATIE - No podrías dedicarte a ligar con las demás chicas ni contradecirme todo el tiempo  
  
FRED - ¿Y quién se va a atrever a contradecirte?  
  
KATIE - Y tendrías que comportarte de manera encantadora  
  
FRED - Yo soy encantador... ¿Le he dicho señorita Bell que está preciosa esta noche?  
  
KATIE - Venga, Fred... (Katie apenas pudo reprimir una risita)  
  
FRED - ¿Por qué no? podemos pasarlo bien. Y de paso podrás darle celos a cierta persona cuyo nombre empieza por "O"  
  
El chico alargó la mano sobre la mesa para coger la de ella, sorprendiéndola y puso aquella medio sonrisa suya, tan sumamente conocida para Katie. Pero los ojos tenían una expresión seria. Ella sintió la palma de él contra la suya, cálida y seca, la firme presión de sus dedos. "Fred", pensó ella "¡Fred...!"  
  
Clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Fred  
  
KATIE - ¡Trato hecho!  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
¿Saldrán bien las cosas? ¿Conseguirá Katie darle celos a Oliver? ¿O no es solo Katie quien quiere darle celos a alguien, sino que Fred también quiere recuperar a Angelina?  
  
Se presenta una fiesta de antiguos alumno un tanto..... extraña..... ¿Que pasará?  
  
Si queréis saberlo no os perdáis el próximo capítulo  
  
Y dejen reviews, por favor!!! Me animan a seguir escribiendo!!!  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-:: 


	13. La fiesta

1 Capítulo 13 .- La fiesta  
  
Fred y Katie llegaron al hotel donde se suponía que era la fiesta  
  
KATIE - ¿Son cosas mías o este es un hotel muggle?  
  
FRED – Creo que no son cosas tuyas. ¿En que diablos estaban pensando al hacerlo aquí?  
  
KATIE – Quien haya tenido la idea creo que no está muy bien de la cabeza  
  
En la entrada había una mujer que hacia dejar todas las varitas de los asistentes en una caja. Decían que se las devolverían al finalizar los cuatro días que duraría la reunión.  
  
MUJER – Aquí seguro que no las necesitáis para nada  
  
FRED – Sea como sea, esto no es buena idea.  
  
KATIE – Algo acabará saliendo mal seguro  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Cuando Fred y Katie estuvieron arreglados y a punto, caminaron hasta el salón. Poco antes de entrar, Fred pasó un brazo por los hombros de Katie  
  
KATIE - ¿Qué haces? (sacudiéndose la mano del cuerpo)  
  
Los intensos ojos color verde de Fred la miraron con expresión serena  
  
FRED - Actúo de forma fingida. Estamos en una fiesta y tú eres mi chica, no se te olvide. Las parejas normales se comportan así  
  
KATIE - De acuerdo, está bien  
  
Katie se permitió a sí misma relajarse temporalmente y acomodarse en el cálido abrazo entre sus hombros.  
  
Pronto pudieron divisar a todos sus compañeros, y claro, Katie vio a Oliver  
  
KATIE – Fíjate! Va con otra de esas niñitas sin un gramo de celebro.  
  
FRED – Bueno, pues ahora hay que poner en práctica la técnica "celos"  
  
Katie sonrió, pensando en un buen plan....  
  
FRED – Creo que es esa modelo... Ahora no sé como se llamaba  
  
KATIE – Mary  
  
Katie dijo el nombre con rabia. Y Fred la miró con asombro.  
  
Después de la cena, alguien anunció que iban a hacer una karaoke, y , en efecto, cuando se trasladaron a la otra habitación, encontraron instalado un escenario.  
  
La gente se fue sucediendo sobre el escenario.  
  
En cierta ocasión, Alicia se acercó a Katie y le dijo algo al oído. Katie asintió con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios. Acto seguido, Alicia subió al escenario para anunciar la próxima actuación.  
  
ALICIA - Y ahora, una gran voz masculina nos cantará una canción Norteamericana, titulada I Say a Little Prayer for You. Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso la voz deslumbrante de Fred Weasley!!!!  
  
Fred se volvió con sorpresa hacia Katie  
  
FRED - Esto lo has planeado tú  
  
KATIE - No, yo no he sido  
  
FRED - Te he visto susurrándole algo a Alicia  
  
Alicia empezó a dar palmas con animación  
  
ALICIA - Venga, Fred, sube al escenario  
  
Todos los presentes, percibiendo la actitud dubitativa de Fred, empezaron a corear: "Fred, Fred. Fred, Fred...."  
  
Se puso de pie y le dio un pellizco a Katie en el brazo  
  
FRED - Te vas a enterar luego (susurrando)  
  
Katie le vio marcharse, confiando en que no hiciera demasiado el ridículo. Subió al escenario y estaba ya delante del micrófono. Empezó a sonar el primer compás a una ritmo imposible. Se oyó un pitido que indicaba las primeras palabras de la canción, que aparecían proyectadas en una pantalla sobre el escenario.  
  
- In the moment I wake up  
  
Before I put on my make up  
  
I say a litlle prayer for you  
  
Al principio no sonó nada mal. Pero al poco rato, algo empezó a fallar. La música siguió sonando y Fred no cantaba. Katie estiró el cuello para ver lo que ocurría. Fred miraba la pantalla de una manera que le resultó tremendamente familiar. Vaya, hombre... no se había puesto las gafas, el muy idiota. No podía leer ni una palabra. El público empezó a murmurar. Alicia se puso a buscar frenéticamente hojas de papel donde estuviese escrita la versión del tema. Katie empezó a sentir una vergüenza ajena insoportable.  
  
No, Dios mío. Fred se había llevado el micrófono a la boca y daba toda la impresión de que iba a pedir disculpas y a bajarse del escenario a mitad de la canción. No se atrevió a mirar. Katie bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos. De esa forma sería imposible darle celos a Oliver!!!!  
  
Pero Fred no pidió disculpas, sino que comenzó a cantar.  
  
No me sé la letra, querida.  
  
Pero es que no tengo las gafas encima  
  
Así que reza tú una oración por mí......  
  
Hubo una carcajada general. Cuanto más cantaba, más se reía la gente. Poco a poco, Katie se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y a mirar al escenario. Allí estaba él, deslumbrante bajo los focos de luz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El público estaba entusiasmado; les pareció de lo más gracioso. Katie empezó a sentir alivio en su interior. Se le veía estupendo; en realidad, absolutamente genial.  
  
Cuando se acercaba al final de la canción, Fred miró en dirección a Katie  
  
Cariño mío, perdóname  
  
Pero ya sabes lo mal que canto  
  
Y el poco inglés que sé..........  
  
Fred bajó del escenario en medio de una lluvia de entusiastas aplausos. Llegó a la mesa donde estaba Katie. Ella, viendo que Oliver estaba mirando, agarró a Fred por la manga de la camisa y lo besó en la mejilla.  
  
KATIE - Cariño, "maravilloso" no es la palabra  
  
Fred volvió la cabeza y, durante un momento, fijó sus sonrientes ojos verdes en los de ella, a una distancia desconcertantemente corta. Fred dio un golpe en la mesa:  
  
FRED - ¡Necesito una copa!  
  
Al poco rato, se acabó el karaoke y los invitados se levantaron de sus mesas para dar rienda suelta a sus entusiasmos en la pista de baile.  
  
Primero Katie bailó con George y después con Percy. Y cuando ya se iba a sentar, Oliver la estiró del brazo  
  
OLIVER - ¿Qué tal?  
  
KATIE – Bien. ¿y tu?  
  
OLIVER – También  
  
Bailaron en silencio unos momentos  
  
De pronto apareció Fred junto a ellos. Dijo algo a Oliver y Katie le vio alejarse  
  
KATIE - ¿Qué le has dicho?  
  
FRED - Le he dicho que era nuestra canción  
  
KATIE - ¡Qué horror! Eso es una horterada  
  
FRED - Que poco romántica eres  
  
KATIE - ¿Y donde estabas antes?  
  
FRED – Bueno... He estado hablando con Angelina  
  
KATIE – ¿Dándole celos a ella también? (con una sonrisa)  
  
FRED – Pues claro! Y creo que funciona, igual que tu con Oliver  
  
KATIE – Yo no creo que le de celos. Si tiene a esa echa completamente de plástico, pero con un cuerpo perfecto, rubia de angelicales ojos azules... ¿por qué iba yo a darle celos?  
  
FRED – Venga! ¿No has visto la cara que ha puesto hace un momento?  
  
KATIE - ¿Estás seguro?  
  
FRED – Del todo. Antes de que nos vayamos de aquí los dos tendremos nuestros problemas solucionados.  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Bueno, otro acabado. Y.... bueno en el próximo capítulo... Katie y Oliver por fin tendrán la oportunidad de hablar!!!! ¿Arreglarán algo? ¿Fred conseguirá recuperar a Angelina? ¿o Katie y Fred finalmente decidirán dejar de fingir y llevarlo a la realidad? ¿Oliver se conformará con esa rubia sin cerebro?  
  
Esto y más en el capítulo 14.  
  
Y ya saben... Dejen reviews!!!!!  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-:: 


	14. Encerrados

1 Capítulo 14 .- Encerrados  
  
KATIE – Me he engordado, ¿verdad?  
  
FRED - ¿De donde has sacado esa absurda idea?  
  
KATIE – No hay ninguna otra explicación. No le doy celos a Oliver porque esa que va con él tiene mejor cuerpo que yo....  
  
FRED – Bueno, si te gustan los alambres... Entonces si que ella está mejor que tu  
  
Katie sonrió.  
  
FRED – Pero si no acabas de una vez de vestirte te dejo aquí sola!  
  
KATIE – Ya voy! No seas tan impaciente.  
  
FRED – Me gustaría saber que es lo que hacéis las chicas tanto rato en un lavabo.  
  
KATIE – Eres un chico. No intentes comprenderlo.  
  
FRED – Y yo continúo diciendo que lo podría comprender bien si me lo contaras  
  
KATIE – Fred... tu sabes la diferencia básica entre tu y yo ¿verdad?  
  
FRED – Que tu te tiras media hora arreglándote y yo con diez minutos tengo suficiente  
  
KATIE – Pues no. Es que yo tengo un 99 % más de inteligencia que tu  
  
FRED – jaja (sarcásticamente) No había oído un chiste tan malo en mi vida  
  
KATIE - ¿Y quien dice que sea un chiste?  
  
FRED – Ahora veo que no te he enseñado nada....  
  
La chica salió del baño. Llevaba precioso vestido blanco, que según caminaba y le daba la luz cambiaba a azul claro.  
  
KATIE - ¿Qué te parece? (dando una vuelta)  
  
FRED – Que Oliver quedará con la boca abierta.  
  
Era la última noche que estarían allí, y era o esa noche o nunca. Tanto Fred como Katie sabían eso.  
  
Fuera hacia muy mal tiempo, había tormenta y los relámpagos y los truenos eran dignos de una noche de miedo...  
  
Llegaron al salón donde estaban todos. Se colocaron en una posición estratégica mediante la cual Katie veía lo que hacía Angelina y Fred lo que hacía Oliver.  
  
KATIE - ¿Qué hace?  
  
FRED – Ahora mismo se está riendo de algo que ha dicho ella  
  
KATIE - Esto no es posible! Esa no tiene el suficiente cerebro como para decir algo que haga reír a mi Oliver  
  
FRED – Perdón... ¿has dicho "mi" Oliver?  
  
KATIE – No!  
  
FRED – Por supuesto que lo has dicho  
  
KATIE – No he dicho semejante cursilería. Quítatelo de la cabeza  
  
FRED – Como quieras, pero yo sé lo que he oído. Y ahora ¿crees que podemos desviar lo conversación hacia la otra parte implicada? O sea hacia Angelina. ¿Qué hace?  
  
KATIE - ¿Por qué no te giras tu mismo y lo miras?  
  
FRED – Porque luego se va a notar!  
  
KATIE – Está mirando hacia aquí.... Cuando hagáis las paces déjale bien claro que no hemos sido nunca pareja. Porque creo que me está mirando con mala cara.  
  
FRED – Bobadas. Te lo imaginas  
  
KATIE – Pero prefiero no arriesgarme a experimentar el mal genio de Angelina enfadada.  
  
FRED – No te preocupes por eso. Ei! Mira eso! "Tu" Oliver se está discutiendo con "miss sincerebro"  
  
Katie rió al tiempo que se le iluminaban los ojos.  
  
Y muy poco tiempo después ella se iba, dejando a Oliver solo.  
  
KATIE – Esto empieza a ir mejor  
  
FRED – Pues no te lo sabría decir. Él está yendo tras de ella  
  
KATIE – Oh vaya! Y para colmo no podré saber qué dicen...  
  
FRED – Creo que me he dejado el reloj en la habitación. ¿Te importaría ir a por él?  
  
KATIE - ¿Y porque no vas tu?  
  
FRED – Katie! Te estoy dando la excusa para que vayas a ver qué hacen!  
  
KATIE – Oh! Genial! Ahora vuelvo!  
  
Katie ya se marchaba cuando volvió atrás, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla de Fred, dijo un rápido "gracias" y se marchó de nuevo.  
  
Fred la vio alejarse con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
FRED – Menuda chica! (murmuró) Oliver será un tonto si se la deja escapar. Y yo también seré un tonto si dejo escapar a Angelina  
  
La chica caminó hasta los ascensores. Allí estaban Oliver y Mary. Hizo ver que no los veía y fue a pulsar el botón de llamada de uno de ellos, pero claro, mientras esperaba el ascensor también escuchaba.  
  
OLIVER – Venga! Si tu nunca has querido venir aquí! Por mi ya puede irte ahora mismo!  
  
MARY - ¿De verdad? Pues es lo que pienso hacer ahora mismo  
  
Y la chica se fue dejando de nuevo a Oliver solo. En ese momento el ascensor se abrió. Katie entró y también entró Oliver  
  
OLIVER – Hola Katie ¿qué tal?  
  
KATIE – Por lo visto mejor que tu. ¿Problemas?  
  
OLIVER – Es Mary! Me pone histérico!  
  
KATIE – Me sorprende que tenga el suficiente cerebro como para conseguirlo  
  
Oliver la miró unos momentos y luego se echó a reír.  
  
OLIVER – Claro! Olvidaba que todas esas famosas no tienen ni una pizca de inteligencia para ti  
  
KATIE - ¿Y tengo razón o no?  
  
OLIVER – Pues si  
  
Los dos se miraron sonrientes unos momentos  
  
KATIE – (pensando) – Oh Dios mío.... Ya no recordaba como era de sexy su sonrisa.... Y esos ojos.....  
  
OLIVER – Bueno... ¿A que piso vas?  
  
KATIE – Al quinto  
  
Oliver apretó el botón. El ascensor empezó a subir  
  
OLIVER - ¿Y que tal te van las cosas a ti?  
  
KATIE – Pues... Podrían ir mejor...  
  
OLIVER – Pero estás con Fred, ¿es que no estáis bien?  
  
Una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le sonaba : "Dile que no estás con Fred, que solo sois amigos, que solo fingís ser pareja..." Pero no lo hizo  
  
KATIE – No es por Fred que lo digo  
  
OLIVER - ¿Entonces? ¿El trabajo?  
  
En ese momento el ascensor se paró, entre dos pisos.  
  
KATIE - ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
OLIVER – No sé.  
  
Apretó de nuevo el botón, pero el ascensor no se movió  
  
KATIE - No se habrá.... estropeado ¿verdad?  
  
OLIVER – Eso es lo que parece. Debe de haber sido por culpa de la tormenta  
  
KATIE – Oh vaya....  
  
La chica empezó a andar de un lado para el otro del pequeño espacio.  
  
KATIE - ¿No te pones muy nervioso en sitios pequeños y cerrados?  
  
Oliver la tomó del brazo  
  
OLIVER – Tranquilízate ¿quieres? Hay un botón para emergencias (señalando la pared)  
  
Lo pulsó  
  
OLIVER – Seguro que en un momento arreglan esto  
  
Los dos se sentaron en el suelo a esperar. La musiquilla del ascensor se oía de fondo. Era una canción de esas románticas. Katie alzó la vista y miró a Oliver. Él también la miró y le sonrió.  
  
OLIVER – Por cierto, estás muy guapa con este vestido. Fred tiene mucha suerte  
  
Katie se decidió a contarle la verdad sobre Fred y sobre ella cuando las luces se apagaron y quedaron completamente a oscuras dentro del ascensor.  
  
A Katie no le gustaba nada la oscuridad, pero esa vez era diferente, podía oír la presencia de Oliver a su lado, y no sentía miedo. Decidió esperar a que volviera la luz para contarle todo a Oliver, y él tampoco dijo nada.....  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Bueeeeeeno!!! ¿Qué os pareció esto? La idea e me vino a la cabeza cuando leí un review de alguien que decía que tendría que encerrar a Katie y a Oliver en una habitación y no dejarlos salir hasta que arreglasen las cosas.  
  
Y bueno, ya solo queda un capítulo y os dejo tranquilos!!!! Bueno al menos hasta que otra idea loca se me venga a la cabeza. No os vayáis a creer que os libraréis de mí tan fácilmente. Jejeje  
  
Bueno dejad reviews por favor!!!! Si llego a los 100 me comprometo a hacer al menos otro fanfic sobre esta pareja!!!!  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-:: 


	15. En la oscuridad

1 Capítulo 15 .- En la oscuridad  
  
KATIE – Estúpidos aparatos muggles (murmurando)  
  
OLIVER – No sé cuanto tiempo hace que estamos aquí... Una hora, ¿dos tal vez?  
  
KATIE – A mi me están pareciendo siglos... ¿Es posible que nos quedemos sin aire?  
  
OLIVER – No lo creo... Espero que nos saquen de aquí antes de que esto pase...  
  
KATIE - ¿Y si no nos sacan, Oliver? ¿Qué pasará?  
  
OLIVER – No debes pensar en eso.... Y además, yo estoy contigo.... Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada.  
  
El corazón de Katie latía apresurado.  
  
En un momento la chica cambió de posición pues el cuello empezaba a dolerle, y al moverse su mano rozó la de Oliver.  
  
El se la cogió, apretándola entre sus dedos.  
  
OLIVER – Katie... (susurrando)  
  
No se oía nada más que las respiraciones de los dos.  
  
Luego Oliver levantó la mano de Katie. Puede que a causa de la oscuridad, a la chica le pareció que todo pasaba muy lentamente.  
  
Oliver puso la mano de Katie sobre su mejilla y ella sin poderlo evitar se la acarició, y le resiguió los labios con los dedos, y aunque no veía nada, Katie conocía perfectamente esa cara de memoria. Suspiró y Oliver tiró de ella con suavidad hasta que sus labios se encontraron en la oscuridad. Él apoyó la espalda contra la pared y abrazó con fuerza a Katie. Se besaron lentamente, con suavidad, pero con amor. Cuando se separaron Oliver comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el dorso de la mano.  
  
OLIVER – Lo siento... No pude evitarlo  
  
KATIE – No te disculpes  
  
OLIVER – Si, debo hacerlo, porque tu ya estás con alguien.  
  
KATIE – Oliver, no salgo con Fred. Nunca lo he hecho. Siempre hemos sido simplemente amigos.  
  
OLIVER – Pero yo creí...  
  
KATIE – Era por no venir solos aquí, ni él ni yo. Acordamos de hacernos pasar por pareja y de paso... bueno aprovechamos para él darle celos a Angelina y yo darte celos a ti.  
  
OLIVER – Pues lo conseguiste  
  
KATIE – ¿Te pusiste celoso?  
  
OLIVER – Loco de celos...  
  
KATIE – Fuimos un par de tontos cuando no arreglamos las cosas  
  
OLIVER – Y que lo digas.... ¿Lo olvidamos y volvemos a intentarlo?  
  
KATIE – Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías... Pero esta vez no dejaremos que ninguna estúpida periodista nos afecte con sus mentidas  
  
OLIVER – Tranquila, he aprendido la lección  
  
Se volvieron a besar, y Oliver suspiró  
  
OLIVER – No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos...  
  
KATIE – Oliver..... Te quiero....  
  
OLIVER – Y yo a ti, Katie....  
  
En ese momento volvió la luz y el ascensor se volvió a poner en marcha. Katie y Oliver se miraron sonrientes. Las puertas se abrieron en el quinto piso.  
  
OLIVER – Bueno, ¿qué venias a buscar?  
  
KATIE - ¿Sabes? No me acuerdo. ¿Y tu?  
  
OLIVER – Yo subí al ascensor porque tu estabas  
  
KATIE – Pues yo vine a espiar lo que hacías con Mary  
  
OLIVER – Cuantas tonterías hemos llegado a hacer  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Cuando un rato después regresaron al salón tomados de la mano, vieron a Fred y a Angelina besándose en medio de una canción lenta.  
  
KATIE – Vaya! A él también le han salido bien las cosas  
  
OLIVER – Un día tendremos que hacer una cena las tres parejas juntas  
  
KATIE – Pues claro!  
  
Alicia y George se colocaron junto a ellos  
  
GEORGE – Vaya! ¿La parejita vuelve a ser feliz al fin?  
  
OLIVER – Pues si  
  
Alicia abrazó a Katie  
  
ALICIA – No sabes cuanto me alegro. Y parece que a Angelina tampoco le ha ido mal, ¿eh?  
  
Fred y Angelina llegaron sonrientes con los demás. El chico miró a Katie con mirada interrogante.  
  
KATIE – Parece que los dos lo conseguimos (sonriendo)  
  
FRED – Así tu también....  
  
KATIE – Por supuesto! ¿Acaso lo dudabas? Angelina... ¿No te habrás enfadado conmigo?  
  
ANGELINA - ¿Cómo quieres que me haya enfadado contigo? Como si me hubieras echo algo! Mi Fred me lo ha contado todo  
  
KATIE – ¿"Mi" Fred? Eso me suena familiar  
  
Fred se puso rojo hasta las orejas.  
  
ALICIA - Mira que mono! Ahora vas de conjunto con tu pelo!  
  
Los seis estallaron en risas, todos alegres y con todos los problemas solucionados.  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
EL TRIUNFO DEL AMOR  
  
Por Rita Skeeter  
  
Al fin las cosas entre Oliver Wood y Katie Bell han seguido el curso de una mala película romántica. Después de no quererse ver el uno al otro, ahora vuelven a ser dos tortolitos, besándose por las calles y comportándose como crios de 10 años. Al parecer la joven ha decidido cortar su idilio con Fred Weasley, lo cual según mi opinión es la única cosa acertada que ha hecho en todo esto, porque Weasley era un chico realmente violento...  
  
Lo cierto es que ahora Fred Weasley vuelve a estar con su antigua novia Angelina Johnston, que es amiga intima de Katie Bell, y el hermano gemelo de Fred Weasley, o sea, George Weasley, a conquistado el corazón de Alicia Spinnet, también amiga intima de Bell. Así todos forman un ridículo grupo de tres parejas muy bien avenidas. Por mi parte no creo que esto dure demasiado.  
  
Por la parte de Oliver Wood, me gustaría saber cuales fueron sus motivos para romper su relación con la modelo Mary Swanson. ¿Cómo la ha podido abandonar por Katie Bell? Hay cosas incomprensibles en este mundo...."  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::  
  
Bueno!!! ¿Qué os ha parecido el final? Ya sé que este capítulo me quedó un tanto corto, pero ya no tenía nada más que poner....  
  
Por ahora os dejo tranquilos con mis fanfic, pero tengo unas cuantas ideas más que me dan vueltas por la cabeza o sea que no tardaréis mucho en tener otro fanfic mío puesto por ahí.  
  
Dejad vuestros últimos reviews!!!! Aunque solo sea para decirme que por nada del mundo haga otro fanfic. Que ya estáis hartos de mí.  
  
::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- ::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-:: 


	16. NOTA

Weno esto es solo un aviso para akellas a kienes les gustó este fic. Estoy escribiendo otro que ya lleva dos capis pero todavía no se lo ha leido demasiada gente y me he decidido a hacer autopublicidad de él por aki ^^ Se llama "Memorias de un guardian" y evidentemente es de Oliver Wood. Si quereis leedlo y me decis que os parece ¿vale?  
  
NARIKO 


End file.
